


Define High School

by zepper3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zepper3/pseuds/zepper3
Summary: Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Natasha and Clint are the best known group in their high school. But in their senior year at East River what insane things will the world throw at them? AU Avenger High School REVIEWS REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!





	1. Chapter 1

At East River High School there were the groups you expected in high school. The geeks, the athletes, the suck ups, the quiet ones, and the assholes. It was an unspoken rule that you really didn't have any friends outside of your group. You may have 1 or 2 but you didn't really talk to them unless you were in school. Although there was one group of friends that was a combination off all of those and no one messed with them.

There was Tony, the most likable asshole you will ever. He was a super genius but everyone knew he got wasted on the weekends, and no one really told the adults; if you did you were more of an outcast than you already were. He acted like he didn't care about anything but one thing everyone knew was that he had the hots for Pepper Potts- the school president and basically secretary to the whole student boy and even though she would never admit it, she like Tony too.

Then there was Thor, a foreign exchange student that still had his accent even though he had lived in New York for almost 5 years. He was the start wide receiver for the football team and was excellent in mythology class. He was the tallest and most muscular boy in the school, but an actual sweet at heart. Maybe it was because what no one talked about that happened to him 2 years ago in sophomore year. His brother Loki had gotten into some trouble with gangs and did finally run away from home at the end of last year. No one really talked about it but that's why we think Thor is as good as he is. He had an equally sweet girlfriend Jane Foster who was the head of the science department and was always competing with Bruce and Tony for the highest GPA.

Then there was the nerd of the group, Bruce Banner. Bruce was a quiet, soft-spoken individual that Tony had taken under his wing freshman year. Bruce was in AP science, math and basically everything. Although he was a nerd everyone knew not to mess with him, he was the best wrestler and boxer on the teams and could take anyone if he wanted to. It was only Darcy, his almost girlfriend that could calm him down if anything went wrong.

Steve Rogers was the old timer around here. He always had his hair combed, shirt tucked in, homework completed. His grandfather had brought him up and was a survivor of WW2 and taught Steve as such. He was also the best track runner the school had seen in 20 years. Winning meet after meet after meet, no one could outrun him. Well, maybe except Peggy. She was also taught in the old ways. Didn't wear anything slutty at all, proper, a transfer from England last year and her and Steve automatically hit it off and started dating just a month before school started.

Then there were the two mystery people, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. They had been best friends since anyone could remember and didn't really let anyone penetrate their friendship. There were rumors around every year that they were dating but they would always shut it down even though you could tell they were both in love with each other. Clint was the captain of the archery team and a good student, not genius Tony Stark but a smart kid. Natasha, she was a tough cookie. She was a pro kick boxer and didn't have very many close friends. She could always disappear if she wanted to.

These were the kids that came together and formed a group that defied everything that you are taught in high school. They were the group that no one messed with unless you wanted another group member to beat the shit out of you.


	2. Tony

"Pepper Potts a moment please!" Tony called down the hall to the red head. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. He had a massive crush on Pepper since 8th grade but never had the courage to ask her out. Yes, the boy genius who survived a bomb explosion last year, who had to figure out how to keep himself alive, the boy who was notorious for sleeping around was afraid to ask the prettiest girl in the school to go on one misally date with him.

"Yes Tony?" Pepper half-smiled. "I have to get to a meeting in like 2 minutes so make it quick. God, she was so beautiful when she did than smile, he thought to himself. I jogged over to her and stood over her. The anxiety was building up in his chest, or maybe that was the ark being funny again but it didn't matter.

"Hey, um," he snickered his nerves out. "I'm having a party this weekend and was wondering…"

"Sorry Tony I don't do parties." She said before he could finish and started to walk off. He ran around her and stopped her.

"Please, just come to this one. If you don't like then I won't ever talked to you again, I'll never both you or anything." He pleaded. She sighed and thought for a minute.

"What time?" she finally said.

"My house, 8:45 Friday." He smiled.

"You better make sure it's a great party Mr. Stark." And she winked, pushed passed him and continued down the hall. He smiled like he had never smiled in a long time. He just got the girl of his dreams to come over to his house. Since it was a Tuesday he only had a few days to plan the greatest party he had ever thrown. He smiled to himself and walked down the hall with his hands in his jean pockets and his ark reactor glowed a little brighter under his ACDC shirt. He grabbed his phone and sent out a group text.

Tony: Party, my house Friday at 8:45. I need you guy's help to make it the best!

Natasha: What's the occasion Stark?

Thor: INDEED STARK! WHAT IS THE BIG IMPORTANCE OF THE PARTY?

Tony: I got Pepper Potts to come.

Clint: Way to go Tony! Finally after years you finally got the courage from your little feather!

Tony: Shut up Barton

Steve: I have a meet Saturday morning so I can't stay late into the night.

Tony: Common Old-Timer, let loose a little bit.

Steve: Last time you said that I woke up with permeate marker all over my face. Tony smiled to himself at that memory.

Tony: No Sharpie this time, scouts honor. Bruce you in?

Bruce: Yeah, everyone's brining their usual things?

Natasha: Clint and I got the food.

Thor: I SHALL BRING THE DECORATIONS TO MAKE THE PLACE LOOK MOST PLEASING

Steve: I got the soft drinks. Pepsi and Coke cool with you all?

Tony: Perfect, and I got the special stuff ;)

Clint: Tony, last time you drank you had a hangover till Monday.

Tony: Not as much as last time, but I just want to make the party fun. We'll talk at lunch tomorrow.

And with that Tony put up his phone, grabbed his backpack out of his locker and started home.

Tony was always dubbed the rich boy that got whatever he wants. He will admit that he was rich. Hid dad made missiles for the army and the government paid very well. Tony lived in basically a skyscraper in the middle of New York. And even though he was rich and had basically everything in the world, he didn't have a stable home life. His father barely paid attention to him and his mother was always running around from state to state, country to country negotiating deals and prices with people. He loved his mother and it honestly sucked without her around which was a lot.

He walked into the tower that double as offices for his dad's closest employers as well as his house. He got 2 floors to himself that he honestly didn't need but it was enough to work on all the projects he had going on. It was also enough room to have a killer party.

As he rode the elevator up to the 35th floor, his room, the small room was filled with Rolling Stones music. When the doors opened Tony got to work on his basically junior leveled college homework and checked what happened when he was gone.

"Jarvis, anything important happen while I was gone?" Tony asked into the empty room but Tony knew better. He had created Jarvis, Just A Very Intelligent System, which was basically his butler. He even added in the British accent just for kicks.

"Not really sir, your mother sent a message for you from Iraq." Jarvis started playing the voice recording.

Hi Tony. Hope school's going well, wait- never mind I know how smart you are just like your father. Please try to get along while I'm gone! Your father will be in LA this weekend so no wild party or Jarvis will tell me about it! I'll hopefully be home in a couple of weeks. Love you! And then the message stopped.

"Jarvis,"

"Yes sir?"

"I forbid you to tell my mother about the party this Friday." He commanded.

"But master Stark,"

"Jarvis, I'm your creator therefore I tell you what to do," he smiled silently. "I forbid you to tell my mother, tell her I went out with some friends to Thor's football game. We clear?"

"Crystal," Jarvis said in a bitter robot tone.

"Thanks buddy." Tony sat down at his desk and started his homework that was way too easy for him anyway. He tried to keep his mind focused on astrophysics but his mind kept wondering to the perfect Pepper Potts. He still couldn't believe that he got her to come to the party. He usually invited pretty girls to the party and end up making out with them and then they would pass out and sleep on the couch or something. But with Pepper it was a different feeling, he felt like he needed to respect her. That she wasn't like all the other girls he had chased after, and that feeling scared the living shit out of him.


	3. Natasha

Natasha was walking home when she got all the texts from Stark. She didn't know why Clint joined in considering they were walking home together just like they always do. Their friendship started like any other clique film. They met in kindergarten and became best friends and that just continued. They both agreed long ago that they didn't want to date because it may ruin the perfect friendship they had worked so hard to build but recently Natasha had found it harder to resist her feeling towards him. Clint knew every little thing about her, her favorite color, favorite food, the way she was afraid of being underground, how she got the scar on her chin, she sometimes wondered if he knew her better than she knew herself.

"You think Pepper and Tony are goanna hook up?" Clint interrupted her train of thought with his question.

"Mhhhm? Oh no, Pepper is way to classy to do that, especially with Tony." She quickly responded. "Again tell me why we didn't just ride your motorcycle?" she complained.

"Because it's in the shop and you don't have a car!" Clint shot back. He laughed, she noticed every little detail about him. His dirty blond hair and how it went perfect with his green eyes. His square jaw that made him look like an authority figure, how he was almost 8 inches taller than her and very muscular. Stop it Nat! You're acting like a love sick puppy! She rebuked herself in her mind.

"Here's your house," Clint gave her a friendly bump. "You ok right?" he asked with concern. Her dad was the best person in the world; it was her mom that she worried about. She was a raging alcoholic and would often abuse Nat when he dad wasn't there which was often since his job was so demanding. That's why Nat was so tough, she had to protect herself from her mom's fits.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Call you if I need to come over."

"Doors always open, oh and Nat," she turned to face him. "like what you've done with your hair." He smile turned his back and continued down the street. Nat grinned and grabbed her hair. It was now red and short with curls at the end unlike her previous brown curls. Clint lived only about 2 blocks away from her and would constantly go over to his house to escape hers. She thought the reason her and Clint connected so much was because they both that hectic home lives. With her and her mother and then Clint with no parents and just an older brother to keep him company.

Natasha turned to her house and sighed. Her dad would be working at his job at the steel factory. He made enough to support the family, but they weren't always comfortable with money. Her mom was constantly in and out of therapy and he dad also had to pay for Nat's kick boxing lessons.

"Why don't you just leave her sorry ass?! She doesn't love you or me!" Natasha screamed at her dad one night. Her mom came home from the bar and had slapped her across the face. Nat had fought back and punched her mother's face. Her mom had cried and yelled about how she was such an ungrateful child.

"Because if I don't, no one will! Nat, please I know she's in some trouble right now but that is your mother, just try to bear with her for a while and if nothing changes then we'll get her some real help." Her dad had promised. That was 3 years ago, and her mom was still using up their money for drinks and therapy, her dad still to blind to see that the women he once loved was just a shell.

She walked into the house and was struck by the smell of beer, wine and cigarettes all mixed into one. She quietly went into the kitchen to grab some food and went upstairs to her room, one of the only things she liked in this house. Her room was a dark red with posters all over the wall- Green Day, ACDC, Metallica, Beatles, one of the only things her and Stark agreed on were bands.

She pulled out her Advanced history and started to read up on WW2. She checked her phone and it was 3:33pm, she had about 1 ½ hours until she had to go to kick boxing at the gym. She started filling out a worksheet about the committees that were involved in the war when she heard the door open and slam. She knew it was probably her drunken coming back from the bar. Don't let her come up; please I'm not in the mood today. Nat prayed to anyone who would listen. She carefully listen to the sounds downstairs, she had become a master of telling where he mom was from the certain creeks and steps that she took. It sounded like she went into the kitchen, wait no-back out again. She went into the living room and, yes, finally she fell on the couch and was probably passed out know.

The next hour was just filled with scribbling and erasing and the occasional chomping of chips. She looked at her phone again- 4:02.

"Dammit," Nat cursed under her breath. It takes her at least 20 minutes to walk to the gym to practice. She threw off her school cloths and threw on a sports bra, running shorts and a tank top while stuffing a towel, a water bottle and her gloves in the bag. She got ready in record time and opened the window. Everyone thought it was weird how she got out of her house, (well except Clint) but everyone didn't know that if she woke up her mom then she would be dead. She walked on the roof until she got to the closest tree, jumped on it and then climbed down. Just 3 more days and you can spend the night at someone's house Nat thought about Friday and Stark's party. She would probably just go over to Clint's house, it was like a second home to her. People that didn't know her would think that she goes over there to sleep with Clint, but truth was she had her own little personal room over there in their basement. Just a place to chill if her mom's fits go to intense. And with that thought Nat took of jogging down the street to her gym to punch the shit out of some poor punching bag.


	4. Clint

"I like what you did with your hair? God Clint you're even stupider than you thought!" Clint cursed himself as he turned from Nat's house and made sure she was out of hearing range. God, he was so stupid sometimes around girls and especially around Natasha. When she was around he'd catch himself staring at her. She was so pretty, and not in the usually way. Instead of tan she was a beautiful pale with her Russian rosy cheeks. Her lips were full and her eyes were always filled with thought. She usually wore no makeup "I shouldn't be judge on what kind of crap I have on my face." Was her defense; but Clint liked it that way. He had formed a crush on her during freshman year but didn't tell anyone. Nat was such a hard nut to crack to see what she was feeling, it was even hard for Clint especially when she like someone. They both had their little girlfriend or boyfriends here and there but nothing serious.

He walked into his house and automatically knew his brother wasn't home, if he was the house would be filled with hard rock music pounding against your ear drums. He was probably at his job at the local bar. It wasn't the greatest job but it put what little food they had on the table even with Clint's weekend job serving coffee at the café. The house was super small, one floor with a basement that served no purpose other than they kinda fixed it up for Natasha when she had to come over. His house was basically a floor in Tony's skyscraper; yeah sometimes it bothered Clint but Tony would always offer on helping him out with money but Clint always refused, he was taught that if you want something- do it yourself. Weakness is a flaw. He went down the hall and turned into the 2nd door on the right, his room- one of the only places he could escape during the day.

His room was very different from the average teenagers. First off instead of a bed he had a hammock; it swung just a couple of feet off the ground. Also he had a skylight that would show him the sky and whatever else it decided to reveal. Since he didn't have any parents he could do whatever and his brother didn't really care. He cut out a whole in the ceiling and put the glass in himself. He hated being in closed, in tight spaces; he preferred the open and high fresh air all around him. But even in the bright room his thought turned dark.

"Barney, where's mom and dad?" 8 year old Clint asked his brother, only 12 at the time.

"They're not coming home buddy." Barney knelt down next to Clint.

"What are all those cops doing here?" he was referring to the red and blue lights flashing behind him with big men standing at their cars.

"Because mom and dad died bro. They were shot…" his brother sobbed out. Clint stood there not knowing what to do.

"Aunt Monica is going to take care of us for a while ok?" Barney tried to get himself together. Clint slowly nodded his head, still numb. "But it's just me and you now ok? Aunt Monica can't take that away from us." Barney hugged Clint and from over his shoulder he saw Natasha running down the street with the blue and red lights flashing across her face. Clint pushed back his brother and ran to her. They ran into a hug and that's when Clint started crying; with the only person he felt comfortable with to do so.

They had never found the killer, they had several theories. Just a shoot and run, both my parents worked in the government so they thought it may be an inside job, or heck even the mafia came up one or twice in a conversation. For Clint losing his parents was hard, after that day every parent related thing they did at school either his aunt would come or usually, Barney came. When Clint had to bring a parent for lunch one day, Barney came with some cold pizza and the two had the best time. Then after Barney turned 17 their aunt was taken to prison for drugs, that was her way of dealing with her sister's death. They really didn't have any other close family that was willing to take in two teenagers and since Barney was almost legally an adult now they didn't both looking for a foster family, and plus there was a greater risk of them splitting up and that was their worst fear. That's when they left were lucky enough to find this abandoned house which they slowly fixed up. It was still a crap house with the lights going off and on all the time, the heater being busted most of the time, but it was enough.

He took out his Advanced English homework and started working on a paper about a book he didn't care to read. His mind started wondering to Nat, god he wished he could get her. Most guys his age just wanted a girl that they could bang on the weekends; Clint didn't want that. He just wanted to treat her like the queen she was. Just to have that even deeper connection, to be able to hold her and know that she was his.

"God Barton, you are one despite son of a bitch." Clint mumbled to himself. He thought about what the rest of senior year would bring. He thought about the chance of Nat going to one college and him going to another, and she would never know that he would take a bullet for her. He would talk to her at Stark's party this Friday he decided. He was going to do a cheesy things and hopefully she wouldn't knock him out. Damn he hated this feeling, the constant turning of the stomach, his heart beating so hard he was sure Nat could hear it, chocking on his words. "Ok that's it," he needed to get his mind preoccupied. He grabbed his bow and some arrows on the ground and went to his back yard and started shooting at the makeshift target.


	5. Steve

Steve didn't even know why he bothered responding to Tony's text. Tony was just an erotic asshole that did whatever he wanted and never got in trouble for it. Although there was just some reason Steve could not, not be friends with him. They had a little understanding about each other. Tony's dad made weapons and Steve's grandfather knew all too well how weapons worked. His grandfather had served in WW2 and taught everything and anything that had to do with it. Steve knew the names of all the generals, the weapons that were used, the promotions and even some of the secret things that the British and American governments were working on. Steve took the bus to his apartment building where he went up to be greeted by his grandmother with a kiss on the cheek.

From what he was told was that he dad was serving in Afghanistan and was killed by a road-side bomb, Steve had been 6 when this happened. Then his mother also in the military and was one of the first women to serve on the front lines, she was killed by a plane crash somewhere in Iraq that happened at the beginning of junior year. Of course it bothered the hell out of him and would often get depressed but he was always taught that some people have it worse than you and you should be grateful for what you have, and he was. He was grateful that he had a group of best friends and that his grandparents loved him.

"Hey Gram, where's Pa?" Steve had given his grandfather the nickname when he was very young.

"Oh, he had to go to the pharmacist to get some more pills, he'll be back." She replied while stirring a pot of chili for dinner. Steve worried about his grandpa, he was 88 years old and his body was slowly shutting down. He's grandpa had been 20 when he had joined the army and his grandmother 19 when he went off. They got married and started a family as soon as he got back. His mom's parents also had a boy and 2 other girls, everyone who had something to do for the military. His uncle Walt was an Air force pilot, his Aunt Taylor was a scientist looking into some kind of serum that would help the war and finally his Aunt Anny was a Marine. Since everyone in his family had done something in the military everyone expected Steve to follow in their footsteps; which he would do. After high school he wanted to join the Army and become a general by the time he was 21 and no one had a doubt that he would do it.

"Oh ok, I'll be in my room." And he walked to his small room that he tried to make the most of. It was a light pale green with a pin board on one side of it filled with Army flier and a map of the world and a picture of him and Peggy. His room was always in order and clean with his drawers shut all the way, his bed made and his desk clean. He sat down and looked up at the picture of him and his girlfriend. She had transferred from England and was brought up almost exactly how he was. Old-timey, neat, respectful and wanting to go into the military when she got older. They had automatically hit it off as friends and slowly grew closer. Neither one of them had had a relationship before this so they were both pretty bad at it, and they made fun of themselves for that all the time.

Steve reached in his black backpack and pulled out some Calculus. He wished he was like Bruce or Tony sometimes to actually understand this a little bit. He started writing down numbers and expressions when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he politely answered.

"So I hear you're going to Tony's party Friday, might I tag along?" Peggy asked as soon as he answered. He loved her little accent, it made her that much more special.

"I was counting on it," he laughed. "Wait who told you?"

"Nat did, just ran into her on her way to the gym." The only really close friends Peggy had were Natasha, Pepper, Jane, and Darcy. She claimed the other guys weren't her friends but she did like and care about them. Peggy didn't take any boy that was stupid or just a douchebag, that's why she got Steve.

"Ok, yeah. I'll pick you up around 8:30 and we can go to Stark's party together, it's always more fun with you there any way." Steve commented.

"Fine, but let's not stay late. I want to go on an actually good date with you." He could hear her smile through the phone.

"Deal, hey I got to go I have to finish this stupid math homework," he complained.

"Right, um, ok bye love." And she hung up the phone. Steve put down the phone and tried with all his might to focus on the numbers but his mind just kept wondering on and on. He finally gave up and went and laid on his bed and looked up at the white ceiling. He sat up after a few minutes grabbed one of the books from his shelf and started to read. It was To Kill a Mockingbird, one of his favorite.

He read about you Scout a girl who was growing up in a segregated world and her struggle to try to understand it. Steve sometimes felt that way on trying to understand this generation. It was probably because he was brought up so old fashion that stuff like motion activated things or iPhones, even some computers gave him trouble. He didn't own a computer until he was a 7th grader when he had begged his grandparents and his mom to get one because it was going to help him in school. After months and months of begging he finally got his wish on getting a laptop for Christmas that year. He also could relate to this little fictional girl by the way she felt when her brother almost died, but for him someone did die.

Not only had his parents died but also one of his best friends before high school died, Bucky. Him and Bucky met in 1st grade and became like brothers since neither of them had no siblings. They both lived in the same apartment building and would often spend the night at each other's houses on school nights. But then, during 8th grade year they were on a school trip to DC and stopped in Maryland to get some food and hang out, they had the whole day to explore the small town and Bucky and Steve decided to go on a boat ride. But out of nowhere about 20 minutes out a server storm hit and the boat was broken up, Steve had tried to find Bucky but his body was lost at sea.

Everyone wondered how Steve could have so much death in his family and still be the great guy that everyone claimed that he was. He thought it could be because he had such an awesome family, or maybe because unlike a lot of people he accepted death. Yes for a few weeks he was depressed and was selfish, but then he would come to terms with God and would accept the fact that they were with Him.

Steve sat the book down and looked out the window overlooking the streets riddled with cars and people. Thinking about what he was going to do with Peggy on Friday.


	6. Thor

Thor lived only a few blocks down from where his school was. He walked Jane home after football practice as usual and then walked home. Everyone would give him weird looks on the street just by his sheer size; he looked like he belonged in college. Even though he was obviously the strongest guy at school he still got teased a bit for being a big dumb lug. Thor would admit he wasn't a super genius but he was certainly no idiot.

He came to his house at the end of the street and let himself in and was greeted by his cousins. Unlike most families in New York Thor lived with more than just his immediate family, he also lived with his cousins, Sif and Ragnarok his Aunt Atali kids and his Uncle Tyr's kids, Fandral and Hogun. His mother sister never was interested on getting married but wanted kids so she adopted both Sif and Ragnarok. And her brother had his first wife and had Hogun but then divorced and noticing Hogun needing a playmate he adopted Fandral. They all lived in a house that was big enough for normal families but too small for theirs. Not only his cousins inhabited here but also his mother and father.

And Loki Thor added in his head. Loki was his father and mother adopted child. Thor and Hogan were really the only blood children here. However his parents let Loki believe that he was their son, until he found out by looking at some old documents. After he found that out he felt betrayed by his family and went into gangs and got into some bad things and disappeared during sophomore year. He left a letter saying he needed some time on his own, and that he would highly doubt he would come back. It hurt his mother and father but it struck Thor down the most. Thor knew he hadn't been the nicest to his brother in the past and now it was too late.

"Thor! How was your practice of football?" his thought was interrupted by the powerful voice of Hogan.

"Fine Hogan, and what about your day?" he asked in return. Thor was the only one that didn't go to a private school like his cousins. They all went to a private school a few miles from their house. Thor saw no reason to go to a prep school so he chose the East River school and it was the best decision he ever made.

"Very well cousin, I accidentally hit a kid so hard it knocked out a tooth." He faced dropped for a minute. "But luckily it was just part of a retainer!"

"So all of his teeth remain in tacked?"

"INDEED! Well I'm off, I have some homework to do." And Hogan took off. Thor was just about to go up the stairs when he heard another voice call for him.

"Thor, have you seen my running shoes?" he turned around to be faced with the angry expression of Sif.

"I sadly have not Sif, have you checked the den?"

"And the car, and my room and the stairs." She named the usually places where she left her stuff.

"I think Tyr took them down to the basement wash off the mud from your last run." He offered some advice. She quickly ran to the basement to find them.

"FOUND THEM! THANKS THOR!" she screamed through the house. Thor smiled and ran up to his room before any more interruptions. Every kid had to share a room, well except Sif being the only girl child, but Hogan, Fandral and Ragnarok all shared the biggest room in the house which was most of the top floor. Then Thor and Loki shared the smaller room beside theirs. Thor walked in and dropped his stuff on the floor. Since Loki had vanished they had put most of his stuff in storage, against Thor's wishes. But one thing that no one knew about except Thor was the box he kept in the hollowed out part of the wall.

Thor stood up, moved his bed and then opened a very small door in the wall where it revealed a box. He quickly locked his door and then sat down on the floor leaning against the wall and went through it.

One of the biggest things in there was Thor and Loki's first stuff animals; Thor had gotten a baby bald eagle and Loki had gotten a little cow. They were dull and had lost most of their stuff from constant tearing and re-sowing. There were a bunch of pictures that made Thor smile, a picture of him and Loki on their first day of grade school. Thor with his already long blond hair with a red plaid shirt and jeans on with two teeth missing in the front of his mouth. And Loki smiling beside him with a green polo with too long pants on. The next picture was of all of the kids on their first day of 8th grade. All of his cousins were in their preppy uniforms with ties and blue and white shirts on (another reason didn't want to go there), Thor wearing a plain red shirt with a black jacket over it with new jeans and boots on smiling leaning against Loki- who was wearing black pants with a loose green shirt on.

The he picked up next picture was more recent. It was of him and Jane at a football game. He was in full football gear, visibly sweaty holding his helmet in one hand. The other was wrapped around Jane's waist holding her up as she was seen wrapping her legs around him and burying her head in his shoulder. It was taken from the side and you could see the stars behind him, it was just after they had won the state championship. Thor recalled how amazing that night was, him coming out cheering and then suddenly being tackled by his girlfriend. She was a foot shorter than him but he didn't mind, he liked it. He set the picture down and continued to look through the objects.

At the bottom were his class ring and his state ring he kept them in here so that it wouldn't be lost. Another object was a pocket book of mythology that his father had given him. His family was obsessed with mythology, mainly Norse, and that's why he was so good at it in school. The stories and the facts were drilled into his head since he was a kid.

The last thing he picked was something that reminded him one of the best days of his life. It was nothing more than a shiny blue rock. He and Loki were walking along a cliff in South Africa when his family went there on vacation by themselves. They were enjoying the sky and the sun when Loki pushed Thor a little too close to the edge.

"Brother, I would not do that if I were you," Thor threatened while laughing.

"And why is that?" Loki taunted back.

"Because I may try something like this!" And Thor grabbed Loki's arm and swung him over the cliffs where he fell 25 feet to the crystal blue sea below. He heard Loki's scream as he fell and Thor laughed and ran over to the edge to make sure his little brother was not dead or anything.

"THOR! You damn bastard I'll kill you for this!" Loki yelled from the bottom of the cliff.

"I'll help you with that!" and Thor jumped off the cliff to. He fell a few feet from Loki and came up laughing. Loki swam over and pushed Thor while laughing also. For the rest of the day they climbed some of the rock pillars and jumped off of them. And at the end of the day Loki found this blue rock and was about to throw if off before Thor stopped him.

"Don't throw it Loki! It's much too pretty!" Thor had protested.

"Fine, have it." Loki tossed it to him and laughed.

Thor had kept it to remind him about that glorious day. But now most of the memories brought a sense of pain with them. Loki could be dead for all Thor knew and he can't find him. He put all of the things back in the box and put it in the little door again and pulled his bed back and unlocked the door to prevent from raisin suspension. He grabbed his blue bag and pulled out his Chemistry homework and started on it, trying to only remember the good memories.


	7. Bruce

Bruce stayed late at school to work on his science project, if he had any chance at getting into an awesome college he needed to work his ass off. He was seeing the effects of gamma radiation on different types of cells. He was currently in his favorite teacher's science room calculating some things when he got Tony's texts. He was always the social awkward one in the group. His only friends were the ones in his group and Darcy. Now Darcy was the best girl he had ever known. She was smart and quiet just like he was, and she was pretty and just he could feel his face get red just thinking about her. He texted Tony in a separate conversation, because even though he was silly he was embarrassed.

Bruce: Hey Tony, whose coming to the party on Friday?

Tony: Anyone and everyone that wants to come. Why you have a specific girl scientist in mind?

Bruce: Maybe…

Tony: Don't worry dude, I'll personally invite Darcy

Bruce: Thanks man

Tony: Hey we're science bros dude, we have to stick together!

Bruce laughed and put up his phone and continued to work on some problems. A little smile cracked on his face.

After finishing up and leaving Bruce got into his craptastic car and drove back to his condo. It was only him and his mom who was barely home at all. She was a scientist for the government and was always somewhere where she couldn't tell him. She sent money back every month and it was enough to get him by and then some. He was no prince like Stark but he was lucky enough to be better financed than Clint or Natasha.

He went into his room and sat down in the middle of his room and meditated. Everyone thought it was really weird but it helped him a lot. Ever since his dad left him and his mom he has always had anger issues, something you wouldn't expect from a guy as tiny as him.

"Where's dad?" He asked his mom one day when he came home from school and wasn't greeted by his dad as he usually was.

"Your dad not coming home," his mom had told him in a stern voice. She was washing the dishes with her back turned to him.

"Why not?" he asked. Why wasn't daddy coming back?

"Because," his mom sighed. "Just because,"

"Mom," he quietly spoke. "Do you still love daddy?"

His mom stopped washing dishes. She put down the plate, placed her hands on her head and started to silently cry. He stood there watching her shoulders shake up and down violently. After a few seconds she turned and knelt down in front of him and placed her hands on his face.

"I do sweetie, I love him. But he doesn't love us back." She tried to compose herself.

"What? Why not?" Bruce was insulted by such a comment.

"I don't know honey, it's an adult thing and he just doesn't want to be with us anymore." She picked him up as he started to cry and rock him back and forth.

A couple of years after that he started getting angry at everything and everyone and his mother taught him to compose his anger into mediation. When Bruce got the hang of it he grew quiet around everyone, partly because he was just naturally shy and the other part was that he was afraid if someone pissed him off too much then he would go off on someone.

He thought about his closest friends, the one he could be himself and not worry about blowing up. You'd think they would never talk to each other since they all came from different social groups, but they all had met freshman year and hit it off. It just so happened they were all in the same homeroom and the other 4 people in their room where douchbags so they all became best friends. Another thing that they connected with was that they all had loss in their lives and hurt. Tony was hurt because he was convinced that his father didn't love him and his mom was barely around. Thor had suffered the loss of his brother, his best friend since birth. Clint had both of his parents taken away from him at such a young age. Also Nat had no mother to look up to, her mom was there but they all knew that Nat hated her and wanted her just gone. Steve just like Clint lost both of his parents to war and had his grandparents now. They all understood each other.

Bruce controlled his breathing. In through the nose 1…2…3… out through the mouth 1…2…3… he could feel the calmness wash over him like cold water inside of his body. He could hear every sound, every movement. Even though his mind was clear, he could still feel the anticipation of Friday in his stomach.


	8. Wednesday

Wednesday

"Now that we are all in order we must discuss Friday." Tony acted like he was calling a jury into order. It was all of the guys since they had 3rd lunch and the girls 5th lunch. "Thor I'm expecting you to tell Jane, Steve you Peggy, Bruce- I'll talk to Darcy and Clint tells Nat because they are basically are sleeping together."

"Dude!" Clint yelled at Tony and pushed him out of his chair.

"Alright, sorry." Tony pulled himself back up to his seat. They sat at their usual table a near the wall. "Ok well my dad's going to be in LA so we have that out of the way, it's just getting the workers out that is our problem."

"I mean it's technically your house, can't you kick them out or something?" Clint suggested.

"I mean their my dad's workers so I have no say over them, plus who's going to listen to a 18 year old senior?" Tony added. They all sat in silence trying to think of a plan.

"It's kind of a stupid idea but I may have one," Steve was the first to speak his idea. "Why don't you just say that the building is under construction and you need everyone to not come in?"

"Steve that is probably the simplest idea that may just work." Tony laughed and put another fry into his mouth. "And if that doesn't I'll just get Thor over here to scar them out, or you know the night workers that will be there."

"As you wish Stark, so tell us how do you plan to swoon Lady Potts?" the long blond asked.

"Hey you all forget I'm Tony Stark! I can pull off anything!" Tony boasted. Suddenly his attention turned to the other side of the cafeteria. "Hey Bruuuuce," Tony sang. They all looked over and saw Darcy. She was a pretty girl with brown curly hair and wore glasses that complemented her face. "Be back guys, have to score our little Einstein a date." You could see Bruce's face go from normal to a cherry in a second. Tony got up and sprinted to the other end of the room.

"Now I'm interested," Clint smirked. They all stared at Tony who caught Darcy off guard by talking to her. You saw her shake her head a little bit, you could see the gears in hear head turning and thinking. She looked over Tony's shoulder and looked at Bruce and smiled a bit. Tony talked some more and you saw her say something.

"Can you read lips?" Steve asked the guys.

"I am saddened to say that is not a quality that I possess that ability." Thor was the only one that replied, everyone else was too focused on Tony and Darcy. Darcy smiled and then turned back and walked with a little skip in his step back to the table. Tony sat down with a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"I Tony Stark, am the greatest person alive." Was simply what he said.

"She's coming?" Bruce asked with eagerness in his voice.

"Not only that, but she is coming specifically for you my friend." Tony smiled.

"Really?" Bruce's voice was dripping with hope.

"Of course! Why do you think she looked over my shoulder?" Tony popped another French fry in his mouth. Bruce smiled and his cheeks got rosy.

"Aw, look he's blushing!" Clint called him out. They teased him just like brothers. They ate the rest of lunch thinking up tactics to get Bruce his first make-out session.


	9. Friday

Friday

Tony:

The party was taken place on the biggest and most spacious room the 16th and 17th floor. Tony invited all of the senior class which added up to about 300 people. His group was the first to arrive to help him make the décor as partyish as possible. Everyone was on edge, Thor because he wanted this night to go perfect for him and Jane. Bruce because, hey the girl he was in love with was coming specifically for him. Tony noticed Clint kept looking over at Nat, just sneaking glances at her and every time he'd look at her he'd get a little smile across his face. Also Tony noticed Nat looking at Clint, she was more secretive about it but Tony could notice. Steve looked a little more happy than usual, he had already told Tony he would leave a little early to go on an actual date with Peggy. While everyone was working Tony snuck upstairs and got his dad's second stash of whiskey, beer and wine.

"What the hell do you have that for?" Steve protested as he saw Tony bring down the box of goodies.

"Steve, you can't have a senior party while parents are out without a little fun. See you got whiskey if you really want to get drunk, beer if you want to get buzzed and wine for the more classy ladies." He explained his drinks.

"Tony, that is a stupid idea," Steve was the only one arguing. Everyone else seemed fine with it.

"Look old-timer, you're leaving before the fun stuff happens anyway so it doesn't really concern you anyway."

"But that doesn't mean you have to offer it to other people."

"Well it's mine house, therefore my rules." Tony snickered and Steve just gave up. They continued to set up and Thor had to scare out a few more workers.

Then 8:45 came upon them and the party started. You had your usual early birds, and then the most of the people came. Music was blasting off the walls and the lights were coloring everywhere. Tony went around greeting people, but mostly he was looking for Pepper. It was an unspoken rule that a regular party would happen until about 11, then the real party that everyone stayed for happened. Everyone only went at 8:45 to make sure they didn't raise suspicion. He finally found her talking with Jane.

"Thank god, I thought you'd skip out on me." Tony greeted her.

"Oh," she turned around in surprise. Tony was momentarily breathless as he looked at her. She was wearing a pink top that flowed over hear body like water. Her jeans complemented her legs and her boots. Her hair down cascading down her shoulders. "No, I am a woman of my word." She practically yelled over the music.

"Well that's good; honestly don't care about half these people. I just wanted you here." He flirted. She smiled and looked down at her shoes. All around him people danced and made out. The smell of sweat and hormones filled the hair around him. He checked his watch, it was 9:20. They still had plenty of time before the real party started.

"Uh, Jane I think Thor's looking for you." Tony suggested. Jane smiled and ran off into the crowd of people.

"Here come on," Tony grabbed Pepper's hand and dragged her over to a counter and sat her down and they started to talk.

Thor:

"Jane!" Thor turned his girlfriend around and pulled her into a hug.

"Thor… remember I need to… breathe." Jane mumbled into his shirt. Thor let go and she took a couple of breathes.

"Forgive me my lady, it is just good to see you!" he apologized. He was pumped from the back and he scooted closer to her.

"You just saw me today in Trigonometry," she smiled. Thor loved the little crinkles at the ends of her mouth when she did that.

"Yes but that was school, this is a party!" Thor yelled and got the whole crowd to yell back in agreement. "Plus I'm allowed to do this now," and he pulled her into a kiss. He could feel her smile grow even wider.

"That's, that's good." She smiled and breathed. She pulled back and hugged him again. After his brother ran away Jane was one of the only people he could really talk to and she would listen.

"Let us dance!" he shouted and they started jumping up and down to 'Back in Black' by ACDC. He could hear her laugh and that made him laughed. They danced and danced until even Thor couldn't feel his legs. Thor pulled out his phone and saw it was 10:00. Wow time really did fly by when you were having fun.

"I need some air!" Jane grabbed his hand and led him to the edge of the crowd and over to the balcony. They went outside and met by the cooling air.

"Crap, I didn't bring a jacket." She hugged her arms.

"You shall not need one, for I shall warm you." And Thor hugged her from behind. She laughed and they looked over New York City. The lights were glowing against the night sky. They just stood there for a while and watched it.

"I got into MIT." Jane suddenly said piercing the silence.

"That is most wonderful!" Thor said. She had wanted to go to that college since before Thor had met her.

"Yeah, but it's in Boston," She sighed. "And away from you." Thor opened his mouth and then closed it again. It was true, she would go to Boston and he had a range of choice for his school since he had a football scholarship, but from what he had learned MIT was not looking to build up their football program. He thought about this for a while then spoke.

"Jane that is months away, so we shall worry about it then. But for now let's just enjoy this night." He finally decided on his words.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's make this a fantastic night." She smiled and they walked back into the room and a slow song was playing. They smiled and she put her arms around his neck and they danced. Even though he was smiling and happy to be here, her words did give a little pain in his heart.

Clint:

Clint had stuck by Nat for most of the night. They talked and talked to some of their friends, but he could tell that something was looming over him and his best friend. He wanted to scoop her up and kiss her. But she wasn't that type of girl and would punch him in the face as soon as he did. But then a savior song came on. A slower song and everyone started getting into pairs and dancing. Everyone knew that Tony's party had 1 slow song throughout the night, but after that it was back to rock and today's music. The song played and he and Nat remained near the back. His heart was pounding and he finally turned to her.

"You want to dance?" he spat out. He could tell it took her by surprise.

"Sure," she finally said and they started to dance. She was wearing black jeans and a red top that highlighted her even redder hair. Clint had slowed danced before but never with someone he really liked like Nat before. Her face was unreadable and that made his stomach do even more knots.

"Hey, I want to ask you something." She said into his ear.

"Yeah, what?"

"What do you plan on doing after high school?"

"Jeez Nat, do we really have to talk about this now?" but he knew when she wanted to talk about something there was no getting out of it. "Well, I don't know. I haven't really thought about college yet or what I want to do. Definitely something with sports though and not in an office, god I would die." He smiled. "Why'd you ask?"

"I don't know, I just thought if we did go to different colleges what that would mean for us, I mean we've been in school together our whole lives and if high school's the end of that, I don't what I'd do." She lowered her head as if in shame. Jesus Christ Clint just kiss her already! A voice screamed in his head; and it was right- if there was any time to do kiss her, it was now.

"Natasha Romanoff," he said her full name which he never did. She looked up and he took his chance. He put his hands around her face and leaned in and kissed her. God and it felt right. The slow song ended and more upbeat music took its place, but that didn't stop him. He had waited basically 3 years to do this and he wanted it to last. When he did finally pull back her face was blank. Shit, he screwed up. Shit, she didn't like him back. Oh shit, god dammit he fucked up bad. But then she did something he'd never expected. She jumped into him and kissed him back. And for the first time it felt like nothing was around them. He didn't care if people starred or yelled rude comments to them; all that mattered was his best friend kissing him back.

"Took you long enough," was the first thing she said when she pulled back. They both smiled and laughed and hugged. Clint honestly couldn't picture a better night and it was only 10:10.

Bruce:

Bruce had never been so nervous in his life, Darcy was coming and he just wanted to get to know her better. He didn't want to make out, maybe a kiss would be fine but like Steve he didn't understand the whole concept of a 'one night stand'. He tried to look nice for the party; he even put a little gel in his hair so that all of his baby hairs would stay down.

He was standing to the side trying to find Darcy when he felt a little tap on his shoulder.

"Bruce?" she said in a sweet voice. He jumped and looked at her, he had never seen anything like her before. It was like a breath of fresh air. He brown curls fell behind her shoulders; her purple tank top with a black jacket on made her beautiful. And even her glasses framed her face perfectly.

"Oh, yeah, um hey Darcy." He said a little to eagerly. "How's your science project coming?" HOWS YOUR SCIENCE PROJECT COMING?! BRUCE BANNER YOU ARE A STUPID SON OF A BITCH! He cursed in his head, he was so stupid- it was Friday no one wants to talk about that at a party.

"Oh, well it's going fine really I've about cracked the formula for the serum." But even though it was a lame question she was happy to say. She was doing her own little experiment to make a serum that if you were injected with it, it would speed up the repair of cells.

"That's great!" they stood there in awkward silence even though the whole room was blasting with music. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure!" he look her hand and they went on the dance floor and danced with to awkward nerds would. Darcy threw her head back in laughter as she saw Bruce awkwardly dance, he could feel the blood rush to his face and he grinned. He had never felt more comfortable with a person in his life. They danced and danced until they both needed a break and they rushed off to the kitchen.

"Honestly I never took you for one for the wrestling team." She laughed and made conversation.

"Not many people do.." Bruce agreed. "I don't look like the part."

"But that's what I like, you're full of surprises," and she took a sip of her lemonade. "How'd you get into it anyway?"

"Oh, um.." Bruce hesitated. He didn't like talking about his anger management and why he had it, but this was Darcy. He could trust her, first step of friendship is trusting right? "Well, when I was younger my dad left me and my mom." Darcy looked surprised at Bruce's honesty. "He didn't give us an explanation, just got up and left me and my mom one day. After that I was just so mad at the world. Mad at everything, wrestling is like my stress reliever. Almost like therapy." Bruce looked at her. Her mouth was partly opened in shock. "Seems dumb right?" he tried to laugh it off.

"Not at all," she replied. He turned to her in surprise now. "My sister ran away a couple of years ago, that got me mad at everything. And just like you I had to take it out on something, so I turned to science. Just steadying my mind helps me, that's my therapy." Bruce was taken back at her trust in him already, he felt closer to her now- like they could take about anything. "Wanna go back to the party?" Bruce nodded yes and they went back to dancing and there was a new bond that they both felt through the rest of the night.

Steve:

The party was nice he'd admit, but not his type of party. His grandpa would show him videos of old time dances. The girls in pretty nice length dresses with their hair up in buns, the men usually in their uniforms and hats. Twisting and twirling and just having a good time. He didn't really like the current dance styles, the grinding on each other, the grabbing; just the style of it was just tacky. He preferred the classy style dancing and so did Peggy and that was another reason Steve was head over heels for her. Not a lot of people were brought up in the old ways anymore and those who were connected automatically just like him and Peggy did. She had texted him that she would just meet him at the party and not to pick her up because she still needed to convince her parents about the night.

He was in the kitchen getting a handful of chips when Peggy walked in. She was wearing a green shirt with a tan jacket and some black jeans with her usual boots. Her lips were as red as roses and her hair was perfectly curled just at her neck like always. She walked over with her usual confident stride and came over and hugged him. He was a lot taller than her so he could place his chin on her head. He bent his head and kissed her on the head.

"So what do you want to do after this?" She asked into his shirt and then looked up.

"I don't know, maybe dinner and then just hang out?" he sheepishly asked.

"I don't know, let's do something wild tonight! I just want to do something crazy I mean common, it's a Friday night!" she almost yelled. He was a little taken back, he was a little cautions about what to do with Peggy and what not to do, but if she was willing, he'd go along with it.

"Oh, um yeah- ok. Let's do it!" he replied, he was always looking for adventure.

They only stayed at the party for about another 45 minutes until it was about 10:30. They both didn't want to be here when everyone started getting drunk and started doing… things they would later regret. They left and went down to their favorite little café a few blocks from the Tower, well it was Steve's favorite but Peggy didn't like one waitress there, she would always flirt with him. They went in and order their usual- 2 cheeseburgers and a large fry. They sat at a corner booth and talked. They talked about how Steve's grandpa was getting sicker, they talked about Peggy's AP engineering class, and how Tony was an idiot. All while chomping on their food.

"Then why do you hang out with him?" Peggy asked.

"I don't know, trust me we have our differences. But it's just- I think that we share a common a loss you know? Him having his father ignoring him and his mother being gone all the time and both mine being… dead." He hesitated to say. The conversation suddenly turned dark. He wouldn't cry, he would not cry. He told himself, they ate a few seconds in silence. His burger was almost gone and the fries were reduced to a few little ones. He could feel the tightness in his throat and his breathing got heavy, he hated crying but just everything came on him at once and a tear started rolling down his cheek.

"Hey," Peggy looked up at him from her position of leaning on his chest. "Hey, oh dammit Steve, look at me," she got up and lifted up his head. "They would be proud of you, you know… I know that I am." And she leaned in and kissed him. And she kept kissing him. He put down a twenty and a five for their dinner and they ran outside and behind the building in an alleyway. They started making out. He felt kinda hypocritical because he would feel uncomfortable when people at Tony's parties started doing it but now in the moment, he couldn't imagine a better thing to happen.

After the session they walked down the streets in silence holding hands.

"So was that crazy enough for you?" Steve asked.

"Very satisfying actually," she smiled. They walked to his apartment building and went into his. His grandma was home and hugged and smiled at Peggy, they sat down and watched a movie, the taste of her peppermint kiss still on his lips.


	10. The Real Party

Tony:

"And let the real party, begin!" Tony shouted at the top of his lungs as he stood on the chair higher than everyone else, and they all cheered. He sat out all of the drinks and everyone went and got them, mixing and drinking and laughing. The air was soon filled with the thick smell of alcohol and fun. Tony brought two cups over with a mixture of lemonade and whiskey over to him and Pepper.

"I know you spiked this," she protested as he tried to hand her the cup.

"Yeah I did, just thought you could use a bit of fun in your life." He accepted the accusation.

"I do have plenty of fun," she grumbled. "And I can do it without getting drunk."

"Bet you can but Pepper, common it's senior year, you're supposed to do wild things and break all the rules!" he insisted. He couldn't read her face for what she was thinking. She was almost as impossible as Natasha, (who Tony saw earlier that night kissing Clint, he so called it).

"Fine but just one, and if it tastes like shit no more." And she took the red plastic cup and downed the drink. She set it down and her face became all squinted up. "Gah- god that was interesting," was all she said.

"That buzz in your skull? That's the whiskey working its magic." Tony laughed and downed his own drink.

"It feels, nice..." Pepper looked surprised at herself. "Am allowed to have more?"

"Potts, when you're with me you are allowed to have anything!" Tony yelled and went and got them more drinks.

2 Hours later

Tony was surprised at Pepper, she had 2 shots of whiskey and a beer, and he'd never expect that from her. She was still standing luckily and was slap happy. The crowd had thinned a little bit but it was still going strong. He knew Jane and Thor left because he had to get her home so her mom wouldn't be pissed at him. He though Clint and Nat were still here and was rewarded with seeing them making out near the edge. And he knew Bruce was on his way out because Darcy left about 30 minutes ago and that was the only reason that he came basically.

"How you feeling Potts?" he smiled at her.

"Fantastic!" and she tripped and fell into him. They looked at each other and he thought he was dreaming but she kissed him.

"Is that just the alcohol?" Tony laughed after she pulled back.

"No, well maybe a little, but its making me come out." She smiled back at him. And she kissed him again. Her mouth was dripping with her drinks and her heartbeat felt fast against his chest.

"Wanna go somewhere?" he asked.

"With pleasure," she snickered. He took her over to the couch and they sat down and with her lying on top of him made out.

Around 3 in the morning everyone had gone home except for him and Pepper, she was currently laying down on his lap.

"Hey Pep, common," he shook her a little. She stirred and looked up at him.

"Have I ever told you you're really pretty?" she laughed.

"Yeah, now that's the drinks talking." He decided. Wait- shit, how was he going to get her home? Both of them were so drunk they couldn't drive and he didn't know where she lived. He picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the elevator. He wasn't going to put her in one of the rooms on the party floors, he was sure both of them would have been a room where people had sex; she didn't deserve to sleep in one of those beds.

He went up to his own personal floor and went into his room, he laid her down in the bed. She mumbled something he couldn't hear and he walked towards the door.

"Tony?" she asked.

"Yes?" he had his hand on the door knob.

"Come lay with me," she asked of him. He was confused by the command.

"I don't think that's a good idea Pepper, you're totally wasted and you usually wouldn't want this." He knew school Pepper would smack drunken Pepper so hard into next year New Year's would hurt.

"No, please, I do. I promise Tony." She pleaded. Just to please her he went over and laid down with her on top of the covers. "No, with me." And she pointed just under the covers. He pulled up the black covers and lay beside her. She rolled over close to him and buried her head in her chest. For a while Tony laid there thinking of what she would remember from tonight. He finally made himself comfortable and shifted to his side making Pepper move her head on the pillow next to his. She opened her eyes and scooted her head and kissed him again, but this time only it felt different, like she really meant it this time. He kissed her back and put his arm around her and pulled her closer towards him. He had never felt this alive with another person, sure he'd had sex before but it didn't have this connection like this one with Pepper. She rolled away from him and her body fit perfectly in line with his.

"I'm absolutely, positively in love with you Pepper Potts." He whispered in her ear. By the whimper he could tell she was asleep. And with that he closed his eyes and fell asleep with the slightest grin plastered on his face.


	11. Clint-Nat

Clint:

The night couldn't get any better. Clint was now with the girl of his dreams, that was all that mattered. They started leaving when everyone else started to and walked home just like every other day. Except they were holding hands and there no barriers between them, all the tension that had been building up for years had finally been torn down, everything was free. They came up on her house.

"You're mom going to be ok with you coming in this late?" he asked. He saw the lights on in her living room and that usually indicated that her sorry excuse for a mom was home. Even though Clint didn't really grow up with his mom he wouldn't take Nat's either. "You can always spend the night if you want."

"Na, I have a kick boxing match tomorrow afternoon and I need to be well rested for it." she said with regret in her voice.

"Ok, just text me I want to make sure your mom doesn't go crazy on you," he smiled. "more now than ever."

"Will do," she leaned up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. She pulled back her face from his and laid it on his chest. They stood there and hugged.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Definitely," he smiled and with that she ran to the back of her house and went around back to climb up her tree and into her room. He walked home with a little jump in his step and a happy song repeating in his head.

When he got home the TV was blasting so he knew his brother was home.

"Where'd you go hawk?" Barney had given him the nickname after he wouldn't come down from a tree for 3 hours while he watched from the top.

"Went to Tony's party," he said plainly.

"Yeah? And how was Nat tonight?" he asked. Nat had become like a little sister to him over the years.

"Um, she was nice," he said and then imminently regretted it. He knew Barney expected more than those few words.

"Nice? Just nice?" he turned around from his position on the couch and looked at Clint. "You hooked up didn't you?" he smiled.

"Barney- god no! You know the relationship between me and Nat its' very…" and he stopped and looked at Barney's face. It was eager with a smile, he looked like a kid that had just won a piece of candy. "Ok, yes we finally did. Happy now?"

"DUDE! Yes, finally! God I thought I was going to have to kick you in the ass! Rob owes me 10 bucks." He shouted through the house. He picked up his phone and called his co-worker Rob. "They did owe me a 10! Ha-ha!"

"We didn't do it or anything we just kind of…" Clint started to explain.

"Had some tongue fun?" he said laughing.

"Shut up Barney," he smiled and walked up stairs. He ran to his room and jumped in his hammock and stared at the sky. It was a clear night and he could only see a couple of stars because the lights of the city cancelled them out. He wished he could see them, they would be the prettiest thing next to Nat. At that exact moment his phone rang, he took it out and it was from Nat.

Nat: Everything's fine, she's passed out. Be at your house tomorrow after my fight.

Clint: Why don't I just come? I love you seeing beat the shit out of people.

Nat: Fine ok, Tracy's Gym tomorrow, 1:20 don't be late or you'll be the next person I beat up.

Clint: Deal, night Nat

Nat: Night- awesome night by the way

Clint: Ditto he put up his phone and looked up. His eyelids felt heavier as the darkness of the night and the taste of Nat on his lips put him in a deep sleep.

Natasha:

As soon as Nat climbed in her house from her tree she ran downstairs quietly and checked on her mom. She was passed out face down on the couch with her hair going every which way and a bottle of booze in the one hanging off the couch. He ran back upstairs, shut her door and locked it. Just then got a text from her dad.

Dad: On my way home, hope you're asleep. ILU

Nat always laughed at her dad when he used little abbreviations. Then she took her phone out and texted him that she was ok, and within a few minutes he planned to go to her match. Nat put up her phone and flopped down on her bed and smiled into the covers. She couldn't believe tonight. She went to the party lonely and wanting Clint, and she came back with a boyfriend and one of the happiest she had been in a long time. When Clint kissed her it honestly took her by surprise, but then fireworks exploded inside of her. Everything in the world seemed to suddenly make sense. And when Clint pulled back and she saw the face that she had known for her whole life and it was like she was looking at him for the first time. For the seconds that she paused she could see the doubt swirling in his eyes, he was so worried that she didn't feel the same way, but she put an end to those doubts by kissing him back. Her heart was beating so hard she could have sworn everyone in the room could hear it.

She would always hear people say how when you got a boyfriend everything in your friendship changes, that you start acting different around each other. Nat didn't feel that way around Clint, she wasn't going to act different- Clint knew the real her. She didn't feel like she was expected to act a certain way, Clint was literally her best friend that she was allowed to kiss and make out with now. They would still tease each other, drive each other crazy sometimes, go to each other's events, and hang out all the time- none of that was going to change. The only thing that was is that she didn't have to hide her feelings anymore. If she wanted to kiss him she didn't have to excuse herself to the bathroom and rinse her face with cold water and curse herself for letting herself feel this way. She could lean in and kiss him all she wanted, no rules. She usually wouldn't let herself fall for a boy. Emotions were her enemy, every single time she ever got an emotional attachment with someone they ended up leaving her. But she knew that wouldn't happen with Clint, they had been through too much to leave each other.

The thought made her smile, she slowly closed her eyes and was about to go to sleep when she heard thuds coming up the stairs.

"Dad?" she went and opened the door to see her dad. But she was disappointed by seeing her drunken mother stumbling up the stairs leaning on the wobbly stair railing. "Oh, it's you…" she whispered to herself and was about to close the door when her mom started yelling at her.

"Where have you been all night?" she slurred her words at her.

"Out," Nat said bluntly.

"With those god damn friends of yours? And what about that boy, you're always with?"

"What about him?" Nat shot back.

"Oh, god. You little slut you probably already have banged him." She downed another gulp of her beer.

"Shut up, he doesn't deserve to be talked about like that." Nat growled.

"Oh he doesn't now? You cunt, you are never home," she stumbled to the top of the stairs and was now only a few feet away from Nat. "Rather spend time with us, you're off ignoring me and your father"

"Well dads rarely home because he has to support us and your stupid drinking addiction, and you're always…" Nat stopped herself. She didn't want to get into this with her mother, not after this amazing night. "Never mind, I'm going to bed." And she closed the door.

"Don't you dare think this is over Natasha!" her mother screamed through the door. She heard her parents' door open and slam shut. She sat down with her back against the door with her head in her hands. Then she heard a car pull into the driveway and turn off. Finally her dad was home, but she wasn't up to opening the door and risk another confrontation with her mom even if it was to see her dad. Her dad deserved so much better than what his life was right now, and Nat wanted that for him; even if it didn't have her in the picture. She finally climbed on the bed and drifted into sleep with the feeling of love and happiness because of Clint, but worry and guilt when she thought the next days would bring with her family.


	12. Bruce-Thor

Bruce:

When the party ended Bruce said goodbye to Darcy before getting on the subway on the way home. He walked her to her condo just a few blocks down.

"I had an awesome time dancing with tonight." She smiled before opening the door into her building.

"Yeah, sorry if I was bad and kept stepping on your feet…" he grinned insecurely.

"Oh, it's fine. Totally worth it." she laughed. That comment made all the blood rush to his face.

"Guess I'll see you at school then," he said awkwardly and started to turn around.

"Unless," she started. That little word made him stop in his tracks and spin back around to look at her from the top of the stoop while he stayed on the bottom. "You want to meet up this weekend?" his heart seemed to stop, he forgot how to breath.

"Um, yeah, sure totally!" he sputtered out. "I'll text or call you later, what's your number?" he nervously pulled out his phone and almost dropped it his hands were shaking.

"It's 555-3920." She said only loud enough for him to hear. "Text me tomorrow later, I'll need to sleep in after tonight."

"Yeah, tomorrow then." He lingered on the stairs as she was turning the key to the door. "Hey Darcy," he paused. As soon as she turned he ran up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," was all he said. He walked off the stoop and started to the subway. He could hear Darcy giggling as he left.

He had left his car at the shop because it wasn't working (again). That poor car was on its last life, he estimated it would last another few months until it finally bit the dust. The stood at the station for only a few minutes before the subway car came and picked him up. He sat near the back trying to avoid all people. He found a seat at the window in the corner of the car, perfect place for him; he pulled out some earphones and tuned in to some music and lost touch with the world for a few minutes. The bus would only take about 15 minutes so it was no point on getting comfortable. He sat with his feet resting on the seat in front of him since no one was there. He looked up just to check who was on the bus- the bus driver (obviously), an old woman in the bag with the seat next to her, a man with his little girl on his lap, finally a shady looking guy standing up with a tattoo of some kind of symbol, it looked like a straight line with a triangle coming out the side. Bruce didn't like to judge other people by their appearance, but when you live in New York City you always have to beware your surroundings and take notice of people. He went back to looking through emails on his phone. He heard the bus open and close on its stop and didn't bother to look up, that was until even through his headphones he heard some yelling going on.

"Give me my money," a new bigger man with a red jacket on was gripping the original shady guy by his white shirt.

"Dude, I got out- I don't owe you anything." He pleaded with his hands raised.

"You're only out when I saw your out, got it? You don't want to end up like that poor guy a couple of years ago do you? The skinny one with the black hair that ran to us from his family?" he yelled at the guy. The words sent shivers down Bruce's spine. Skinny one, black hair, ran to us. That sounded like Thor's brother, Loki. Bruce had only met the guy a couple of times but would always see him in the halls. The guy in the red jacket slapped the white shirt guy across the face then yanked him up and punched him the stomach. No one was doing anything except sit in horror, Bruce couldn't do that- he had to get in the middle of it. He put his phone back in his pocket and ran over to the front of the car to help the poor guy.

"Hey, back off." Was all Bruce said to the guy. The man was a good 4 inches taller than him and a lot bigger than him, but that didn't intimate him.

"This is none of your business small fry." And the guy pushed him off.

"I can't stand and watch you beat this poor guy," Bruce shot back. He wasn't this forward with people but he couldn't be shy and make a point. The red jacket guy pushed the now bloody shady guy down and turned to him.

"You better watch out before I beat up you," he threatened.

"I'd love to see you try," Bruce smiled. Then everything happened in slow motion, Bruce saw every twitch, every motion the guy made. The red jacket pulled back his arm in an attempt to punch Bruce but Bruce was already 2 steps ahead of him. He ducked under his arm so he ended up hitting the metal pole, he howled in anger. Bruce then kicked him in the back of the knee where he fell to one knee. The guy shot back up and grabbed Bruce's shirt in the front and socked him in the jaw, but Bruce was only dazed for a bit and then did a spin so he saw his back and elbowed him in the middle of the spine so he stumbled forward and let go of Bruce. Bruce then grabbed the guy from behind and rammed his head in the pole full force. The guy automatically grumbled and laid on the ground and groaned in pain. Everyone on the car looked at Bruce with a mixture of surprise, and still they looked afraid.

"Everyone out," Bruce breathed as the car stopped, everyone ran out. But Bruce grabbed the white shirt guy before he had the chance to get out. "What can you tell me about that black haired he was talking about? Where is he?"

"All's I know is that he was a good leader, but then something happened, last someone saw him he was up in Harlem and that was months ago." The guy said as he ran out. Bruce soon followed and got out of the car. The stop was only one from his condo so he just would walk, he didn't want to be there when the big woke up.

He tucked his hands in his pockets and sped walked home and made it in about 5 minutes. He opened the door with all the lights off. His mom sent an email saying she would be home later this month and that made him smile. He got an ice pack to numb the pain in his jaw and fell down on the couch and found it hard to get tired with adrenaline from tonight pumping through his system, so he picked up his phone.

Thor:

Thor and Jane took a taxi home after the party, they first drove to her house and then his; Thor knew it was always customary to drop a lady off before himself. He saw her up to her apartment and then said goodbye with a peck of a kiss. He then took the taxi ride home and to his surprise got a call from Bruce of all people. He shut the glass in between him and the driver to give them both privacy.

"Bruce? Why are you calling me at this hour?" Thor asked his friend, it was well past 2 in the morning.

"I think I found something out about your brother." Bruce panted into the speaker. The comment took Thor off by surprise.

"What? Loki? How did you come by this information?" The three questions poured out of Thor's mouth almost all at once.

"Long story, but basically I found a guy that said they saw someone who sounds like your brother was in Harlem last anyone saw him and that was a month ago." Bruce explained.

"Really? This is news Bruce!" Thor didn't know if it was good news by the fact he knew his brother was alive or bad on account that he was in Harlem and maybe in trouble with his gang.

"Sorry it's not fresh news Thor… wish I could've gotten better for you." Bruce sighed.

"No, thank you friend, I most grateful for this. I have an idea," Thor said quickly.

"Shoot," Bruce said with eagerness in his voice.

"What if all of us," Thor referring to their group. "All take a trip up there this weekend and look for him? I would be most grateful if you do."

"Um, sure Thor. I'm up for it Thor, text the rest and see if they are- we'll need Stark's car though," Tony had the only ride-able car out of any of them.

"I shall send a message in the morning, thank you truly Bruce," Thor thanked him.

"You're welcome," Thor could almost hear his smile through the phone and with that Bruce hung up just in time to have Thor pull outside of his house. He paid the driver and ran up to his house, never minding the TV going with his cousins asleep on the couch. His mind was swirling with the thought of Loki still being in New York. Could it be? Thor didn't want to give himself false hope, but he couldn't stop the ever expanding hope, pain, anxiety and frustration in his chest. He got upstairs and flopped on his bed and almost automatically fell asleep and dreamed about the last time he talked with Loki sophomore year before he ran away.

Thor ran outside and saw his brother running down the street with a backpack. It was midnight and raining, the streetlights being their only light.

"LOKI!" Thor yelled and ran after him. He knew his brother was troubled ever since he found out he was adopted but this was so unlike him. Thor couldn't imagine a world without his best friend beside him; he couldn't imagine finishing the year without Loki. Thor sprinted like he had never sprinted before. Thor may have been a football player but Loki was fast and sly and could always trick Thor. They ran down several streets until Thor saw Loki go down an ally way. Thor quickly followed him and saw him bent over catching his breath. His already big cloths hung were wet and part stuck to his body while others hung off. "Loki, what are you doing?" Thor gasped for breath.

"Leaving," Loki spat.

"Loki, please don't- come back mother and father-" Thor began to say.

"THEY ARE NOT MY PARENTS!" he yelled in Thor's face. His tongue as sharp as a snake.

"Are they not? Have they not raised you? Loved you? Fed you, clothed you? Isn't that what a parent is?" Thor argued.

"All they have ever done is lied to me and made me feel less of you, father always preferred you as his son." Loki spat in his face. Thor opened his mouth but then closed it, he knew it was true; their father had always preferred Thor to Loki, for everything and Thor would notice it but never say anything. In this moment he regretted everything he had done to make Loki feel this way.

"Loki, come home. You're my brother- I love you. I can't let you go." Thor pleaded to his brother. The rain was coming down hard and Thor's hair stuck to his neck and same with Loki's. Loki turned his back to Thor and stayed there standing in the rain not saying anything.

"Too late Thor, it's too late for me." Loki said and his voice cracked.

"It's never too late brother," Thor reached and put his hand on Loki's shoulder but as soon as he did Loki tore his shoulder away.

"I've gotten in trouble with some bad people Thor and I can't get out." Loki chocked on his words like they were acid to him.

"You can Loki, you can get out of the gang and we will help you and you don't have to leave." Thor couldn't tell if he was crying or not because of the rain. Loki spun around and looked at Thor, he was a 5 inches shorter than Thor but he knew Loki could hold his own.

"You dare tell mother and father I've run off I'll never come back," Loki said.

"You can't expect me…"

"Don't tell them Thor, tell them I've run off to find my real parents. If you tell them the truth I will be ashamed to be your brother." Loki interrupted him. Thor could feel the gut wrenching pain through his whole body. He was shaking and now he could tell he was crying but he didn't think Loki could.

"Will I ever see you again?" Thor breathed trying to keep his voice even.

"I don't know, good bye Thor," Loki said one last time and he took off, but this time Thor did not follow. He stood there in the garbage filled alley, rain coming down on him. He screamed to the sky and fell to his knees. The only person he knew he loved in his family was gone, his father was always testing him, his mother was often busy, but Loki was always there and now he wasn't. Thor screamed again and pounded his fists on the ground till they were bloody. Family was everything to him, and now one part was missing.

Thor didn't know how long he stayed in the ally, but he barely remembered sneaking through a second floor window to his room where he took a shower to get rid of the smell. The days after that were hectic. His family was in chaos, everyone was sorrowful, even his father. His mother often cried through the day. They asked Thor what happened and Thor told them what Loki requested of him. He told them Loki came to him in the night to say his farewell before going to find his parents; no one questioned the story.


	13. Steve-Tony

Steve:

They laid on the couch well into the night watching movies and whatever was one TV. It was around 2 that she needed to go back to her place which luckily was only a couple of blocks away. He told his grandma and walked her home, he put his arm around her and they walked in silence. When they got to her apartment she turned and kissed him.

"You gonna be ok?" she asked, her accent being one of the cutest things about her Steve thought.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. It was nice to have you tonight," he smiled at her. He went and hugged her tight. Her smaller frame fit perfectly with his bigger frame. She lifted up her head and kissed him harder this time. He put his hands around her face and pulled her in closer. Steve couldn't tell how long they were kissing but it was perfect. He pulled back and let her go- he didn't want her to get in trouble with her parents because of him. She smiled said goodbye and ran inside leaving Steve alone, he already missed her.

As he walked back his mind thought of the future, which he never liked. All his life he had been taught that he was going into the army and that he would be a general. He had always accepted that fact. He didn't question his grandparents when they told him they expected him to. Even his aunts and uncles would send him books and videos of things that would help him in the future. But know of all times, he was second guessing himself. He didn't know if he wanted that anymore, if he and Peggy lasted until the end of senior year when he would enlist in the army what would that mean for them? He knew that military relationships were always hard, his grandmother would tell him stories about how she would often think of leaving his grandfather because of the stress of being so far away from each other all the time. And when he was overseas she got proposed to multiple times, she always said no but the possibility ran through her head once or twice. However she always told him that staying with her husband was always the best decision that she ever made. And if she didn't then he would never be here. He was sure that if he did go in the army than Peggy would wait for him, right? The swirling doubt made him sick. He was about a block away when a random guy pushed past him interrupting his thoughts.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Steve yelled at the guy. The man turned at looked at Steve, he had one long scar running down his cheek.

"You should to kid," he sneered.

"I'm not the one that ran into a random guy!" Steve shot back. He usually wouldn't argue with a complete stranger but he was in a mood.

"Shut up kid," the man advanced towards him and Steve felt something pointy poking at his side, a knife. "Unless you want to do something about it." Steve senses sharpened automatically.

"I don't like bullies," he said and held out his hands. The guy thought he was pleading but Steve was taught something that could save his life in this situation. He backed up a little bit getting into a stance, and then Steve acted. He pushed the guy back to the edge of the sidewalk and was dazed at the fact Steve was fighting back.

Steve first kicked the knife out of the guys hand and saw something on his hand, a tattoo. It was something Steve had never seen before- a straight line with a small triangle coming out the side of it. But Steve couldn't think about that right now he focused back on the guy who was coming at him. Steve did a quick side move and the guy ran into the brick wall behind him and howled in pain. Steve attempted to kick the guy over but the man swung his leg under Steve and swept his legs. Steve fell hard on his elbow and could tell he fractured it; the man stood up and pulled back his hand and socked Steve in the eye, he pulled back up to punch him again- but this time Steve grabbed a garbage can top at the second and used it as a shield. The man's knuckles contacted with the metal and Steve heard a sickening crack. The man stumbled back and consoled his wounded hand. Steve shot up keeping the can head between him and his attacker. Steve banged his make-shift shield on the perp's head a couple of times until Steve saw he had a bloody mouth and nose. He stood up and started to jog away.

"You're going to be sorry you did this." He spat at Steve and blood flew from his mouth.

"Just get out of here." Steve responded keeping his shield up. The guy ran off, Steve finally let out a breath of relief and threw the trash can head back into the ally, he could see the blood that glistened in the light. Steve jogged home and went straight to his room so no one saw his black eye. He locked through and went through the foot locker and got out some medical stuff he had gotten over the years. He put a pad at the end of his elbow and wrapped it up; it was good just for now. He threw on one of his long sleeve shirts and fell into bed and almost fell asleep right before his phone started ringing.

Tony:

Tony woke up several times through the night, some were just being uncomfortable or hot, but the 4th time he woke he couldn't get back to sleep, he quietly got out of the bed careful not to wake Pep and went over to his computer, and when that go boring he called Steve, he didn't know why but it was only 2:10 so he did.

Steve: "What the hell do you want Tony?"

Tony: "Well I'm bored that's what and you're never going to guess what I have."

Steve: "What? Another drunken girl?"

Tony: "Not just any girl… Pepper Potts"

Steve: "No you don't!" His voice was filled with surprise, fear and disbelief.

Tony: "Crazy right?"

Steve: "Tony, this is Pepper- don't do anything with her ok?"

Tony: "Relax, she just wants me to lay with her, I wouldn't do that to her, I like her too much." Tony breathed. It was nice to tell someone this, even if it was Steve.

Steve: "Ok well I also have something interesting."

Tony: "You banged Peggy?" he teased.

Steve: "Shut up Tony! No but I did get jumped kinda."

Tony: "How do you kinda get jumped?" Tony tried to keep most of the worry out of his voice.

Steve: "This guy just bumped me in the street and we got into a fight and there was this strange tattoo on him."

Tony: "I get why you're telling me you got jumped but why the detail about the tattoo?" Tony wondered why Steve included that little detail.

Steve: "Because I swore I've seen it before, in a mythology or something, can you look it up for me?"

Tony: "Why not Thor? You know he'd be good at that stuff."

Steve: "Already tried him- went straight to voice mail. You're my next best bet."

Tony: "Well since I'm up I'll try, what it look like?" Tony got ready for the interesting information.

Steve: "It was a straight line with a little triangle coming out the right side of it." Steve described, Tony drew it on one of his holographic sketchpads, Steve's memory was as sharps as an elephants so Tony didn't question.

Tony: "Ok, I think I got I'll look it up and I'll get back to you tomorrow ok?"

Steve: "Deal, night." And hung up.

"Jarvis, run this symbol through every language known to man, dead, alive or anything else." Tony commanded his computer friend.

"Yes master Stark." Jarvis replied and Tony could see from the holograms that Jarvis was running it through everything. His father had come up with the idea of the holograms but it was Tony that put them into reality. He had special projection machine all around his room so he could control it from anywhere. "I think I have a match Mr. Stark."

"Excellent work my friend, bring it up." Tony got up from his seat and walked around the room.

"I believe it's from Norse Mythology, it is the symbol that means 'thorn'." Jarvis informed him.

"Thorn?" Tony mumbled to himself. "Are you sure? Not kill, or devil or sacrifice?"

"Positive, it is thorn." Jarvis confirmed. Tony thought on this for a minute, this truly puzzled him. He walked around thinking anything that would have significance to the word thorn.

"Ok thanks Jarvis." Tony's brain hurt, part from being wasted and part from thinking about tonight. He went back into his room and laid next to Pepper again. She rolled over to where her face was to his. He leaned his head up and kissed her forehead and laid back to sleep with his head still swirling with the meaning of 'thorn'.


	14. Saturday

Saturday

Natasha:

Nat woke up to her alarm that was blaring Know Your Enemy by Green Day. She always listened to hard-core songs to get ready for her matches. It got her pumped to beat the shit out of someone and it wasn't illegal or anything. She got up and took a nice cold shower, she was probably the only girl in the world that preferred cold showers to hot, the heat just made her feel stuffy and claustrophobic. When she went back to her room she saw her phone was blowing up with text from the guys which she was surprise by since it was 8 in the morning and it was a Saturday, the only person not texting was Tony- the one person she knew was asleep at this hour. She read through the text to get caught up.

Thor: Friends, Bruce has given me information that might be about my brother. He was last seen in Harlem and I was hoping the lot of you would accompany me on this trip to help me find him.

Bruce: We'd leave around 4 search most of the day and then just get a hotel there or drive back.

Steve: I can do it, meet at the school?

Thor: That is fine Steve

Clint: Guys, I'm going to Nat's match and its at 12, and if she get to the final that's at 3, we'll be pushing it.

Nat stepped in and texted the guys.

Nat: If I do, I'll leave as soon as I' done. I'll beat them then jump in the car.

Thor: Are you sure Natasha? I do not want to rush you in an important match

Nat: It's fine Thor, it's not really a big tournament or anything just some of the good ones against some other dojo. Pick me up at the gym?

Thor: Thank you Natasha, this means a great deal to me. And yes will find you at your place of fighting. We can use you if anyone threatens us. Nat laughed to herself at Thor's silly comment.

Clint: Ok, now that we have that all worked out- anyone know what Tony is up to?

Steve: He kinda slept with Pepper… Nat had to do a double take on that text. Tony slept with Pepper?! One of her few best friends?

Nat: Steve I swear if you're joking I'll kill you

Steve: No really, we talked last night and she was so drunk he let her sleep over. According to Tony they didn't do anything, only shared a bed. And that's all I know. No one said anything for a while. Nat thought everyone was in shock. By habit she looked at the clock 8:20, she was supposed to be at the gym by 8:30.

Nat: Shit, got to run guys. Meet me at the gym at 4, no later. Clint I expect you to keep your promise.

Clint: You'll see me there. Nat threw her phone in the gym back and put on a fresh pair of fighting cloths on and threw on a pair of yoga pants and a jacket, opened her window and climbed down the tree and ran to the gym.

She burst through the gym doors right at 8:33. She sprinted past the workout people to the fighting rink.

"Glad to see that you made it." Her instructor said behind a magazine.

"Sorry Hank," he breathed as she caught her breath and put on her fighting gloves. She also pulled her hair back out of her face in a short ponytail.

"I'm only letting you off since your my best fighter." He laughed. Hank had become like a big brother to her in the past 5 years she'd had been training her. She used to come with her dad while he worked out and just tried to pick up some of the weights. But when she was 10 she wondered off and found her way to the second part of the building where all the fighting rinks were. She stayed for about an hour before Hank's dad, Fredrick had spotted her watching the fights. He was going to get her in trouble unless she could show him what she learned. She practiced and did the moves almost perfectly. He was impressed and invited her to fight with them when she became aged which was 12. And then 2 short years later she was in the beginner program there and worked her way up through the ranks up until she was 16 and she was already fighting guys twice her size and two years older. There had only been a handful of times where she got beat and after that she would have to go to the emergency room because she would go down fighting and that usually meant a few stitches and a broken bone. (Nat actually lost count of how many times she had broken her bones.)

"Thanks, who am I going to destroy- I mean fight today?" she joked.

"Well considering there's a 99% chance that you are going to the final in this tournament you'll be fighting a girl named..." he looked at the clipboard in his hands. "a girl named Maria. It says 200 pounds, 5' 11''."

"Big girl," Nat smiled. She was already planning it in her head. Kick-boxing had become sort of a big deal in her life. She had gotten letters from colleges asking if they would join their program.

"Ah, well not that big of a deal for you." He came over and gave her a side hug. He was taller than her with his 6ft stature. He had been coaching here since he was 22, he was a champion boxer in high school and almost went to college for it, but when he graduated his dad broke his hip and the gym was in danger, so Hank stepped in and stepped up as a the head trainer for all the fighters. "Now, remember don't kill anyone," he laughed and walked over to a sheet on the wall to see the other names for the tournament. Nat looked around at the other kids, there was Trent- a 14 year old kid was ok, had a long way to go. There was Renee and Mary- twins who were just out of high-school, Mary would always flirt with Hank and Hank would be polite and try to let her know that he wasn't interested but she wouldn't take a hint. Then there was Quinn or 'Q' as everyone called him. He was the most muscular kid that had ever set foot in a rink, but he was one of the best around here (well except for Natasha). He was good at dishing out hits, taking them, planning for the next opponents moves. For some reason now since she was in Clint now she understood why he rarely came to her matches, it was because of Q. Clint jealous- ha now there's a thought.

"Don't worry; I'll try to keep them in walking condition." Nat joked. She went to the punching bag and started out soft and then got harder and harder until she was rocking the whole thing back and forth.

"Whoa there save some from the victims," Q came over and calmed her down.

"You know I'll kick their ass anyway," she smiled and stopped. She was already getting sweaty, she looked at Q and took notice how he was the exact opposite he looked from Clint. Q was darker skinned, black hair, hazel eyes and a slender jaw. He was attractive, but definitely not Nat's type. He was too just boastful about himself; also he had no respect for her friends. Whenever they would come (which was rare) he would always make fun of at least one of them. He hated every one of them, he had classes with at least two of them a day and would go out of his way to tell Nat during practice that he hated them. He would always say that he was just kidding but there was always an undertone of seriousness to him.

"Well no doubt about that, sorry I didn't see you at Tony's party last night," He said. Didn't even know you came. Nat said in her head.

"Yeah, I didn't stay long." She replied short. She walked over to her bag and got her water bottle and drank up.

"Well hopefully I'll see you next time," he smiled with his perfect white teeth.

"Maybe…" she side mouthed through the bottle mouth. She checked her watch- still about 3 hour till the first fight, a lot of time to kiss. "Think enough time grab some brunch before the match?"

"I'm game," he said.

"Oh," she mumbled to herself. She didn't really intend on going with Q. "ok…" she reluctantly said. "Hey Hank!" she yelled behind her.

"Mhm?" he grunted. And turned around in an over exaggerated fashion.

"Can we get some brunch?" she yelled to him.

"Be back by 11 then." He ordered.

"Deal," she agreed. The pulled on her jacket, pulled off her gloves and grabbed a few dollars out of her bag. Q walked over to his bag and grabbed a two 20s out. That was another thing that was the difference between him and Clint; Q was well supplied with money. She had been over to his house because once before because they all had to meet there before going out of state to a match. He acted like he was better than everyone, not like Clint where he was content with his life, Q would always complain even though he had twice what she and Clint had.

"Ready?" he walked over to Nat.

"Sure, where you wanna go?" she asked a little too harshly.

"I know a place a couple blocks down the road." He said as he opened the door for her. They walked to the restaurant in silence and sat down in silence, ordered and then didn't talk for the first 5 minutes or so. "Ok, did I do something to make you hate me or..?" he asked her.

"Q you know I'm very… private." She chose her words wisely.

"But still we've been fighting together for what, 4 or 5 years now don't you think we should be good friends by now?"

"Maybe, I don't know…" Nat was having trouble thinking. Just then their food came and they started eating and continued their discussion.

"Give me one reason why we aren't!" he demanded.

"Well first off you already make fun of the ones that I do." Nat shot back. She tried to keep the fire in her blood from getting hotter.

"Oh yeah-them…" he said, Nat didn't like his tone.

"What about them?" She kept her voice deadly calm.

"Well they aren't really you know, normal." He said with a mouth full of a breakfast burrito, Nat had barely touched her sausage.

"Then what is normal to you?" she shot back.

"Think about it, Tony is an erotic asshole, Thor I mean look at him- a big lug that speaks odd. Bruce is just there, Steve is a soldier that doesn't know how to work a computer and Clint I just a lonely nobody." He said and continued to eat just as nothing happened. Nat sat there in utter disbelief and then snapped. She flipped the wooden table they were eating on and punched him out of his seat before he knew what was going on. She kicked him while he was done but he shot up in fighting stance. He caught her by surprise and kneed her in the stomach- she had watched him fight; he preferred his hands to his feet and would favor his left side. She regained herself and kicked his knee over and watched him almost fall over but not quiet. He threw a punch that was supposed to be at her face but missed due to the fact he was off balance, she saw her chance for her signature move. She grabbed his arm twisted and then jumped and used the momentum to wrap her legs around his neck. She twisted her body to where they fell with him under her gasping for breath. She looked down at his shocked face.

"Don. You. Ever. Say anything bad about them ever again. They are 10 times the person you would ever hope to be." She said in his face. This was a calm voice filled with rage and anger. She got up and looked around the room everyone was staring at her but she didn't care. She promptly walked out and back to the gym, even if they had barely spent on hour out.

When she got back to gym she still had about 2 hours before the match started so she went and talked with Hank about what happened with Q.

"He said that seriously? Guys a great fighter and a douchebag." He answered Nat about her rant.

"Did I mention I pulled a spider and knocked his ass down?" she laughed.

"Damn, you should be in the boy's tournament." Hank laughed. They talked for a couple more minutes before Q walked in. He just looked at Nat but didn't say anything. Before she even knew it 12 rolled around and the fighters were coming in.

"Hello everyone, if you are part of the East-Side Kick-boxing Tournament then please report with you coaches and they will tell you when you're fighting. Boys will be held in the back 3 rinks and girls in the front 2." Hank came on the PA and announced to everyone. Each match lasted about 3 minutes, or until one person was on the ground begging for mercy (how Nat's usually ended) and there were about 20 girls and there was a loser and a winner bracket. For those who didn't know how the sport worked it was very confusing. She was walking around when she saw Clint coming through the door. She saw him and ran up and gave him a hug, they had a quick kiss and Clint set her down.

"Am I late?" He laughed.

"Right on time," Nat saw Q from across the room giving her a dirty look. "I have to tell you something when we get in the car, not now though." Clint nodded in agreement.

"When's your match?" he asked.

"In about 6 minutes, rink 1." She informed him and then ran off to get ready.

Her first match was almost too easy for her. The girl was obviously a first-timer, after the first few punches the girl went down easy and Nat lightened up a bit. She would have to go through about 5 rounds before she got to the championship of this puny little tournament. She whizzed her way through the rest of the fights until she was in the championship with the girl that Hank warned her about.

"Ready, set fight!" the ref yelled. The yells rang through the room but she only heard Clint's.

"This is easy for you Nat, knock her out!" he yelled through the cage. Nat was devising a plan in her head. She's big, so probably not very fast. Use her speed against her. Daze her, knees are probably weak- kick them aside, then spider her ass. Nat thought in her head. The girl looked like she was about to kill Nat. She charged forward but Nat easily blocked, but the girl whipped around and kicked Nat in the face knocking her to the side. Everyone in the crowd let out a collective "Oooooh". Nat got back but slower than she would have liked. Before Nat could even turn around the girl kicked her knees and pinned her against the cage. The wire cut Nat's face and then the girl threw her on the ground- now Nat was mad more than anything. She used her fallen position to sweep the girls legs from underneath her and she fell on her back. Nat got up quickly and got her head together just in time to see the big girl coming straight at her. Nat noticed that she had blood on the corner of her mouth and could feel her body forming bruises. She looked at the girl whose legs were red. The girl turned to Nat with anger in her eyes, anger makes the brain work harder but makes the body work more frantic than and not as precision as it usual is.

Nat ran at the girl, ducked a punch and knocked her knee to the side. The girl regained herself quickly and came at Nat, she did the exact same thing to the girl's other knee. The girl did fall more this time and Nat punched her in the jaw and felt it go out of place. The girl slowly got up and lunged at Nat- she took the opportunity and took her outstretch arm. Twisted lifted herself up and wrapped her legs around the girl neck then twisted her stomach and legs to flip the girl over who landed with a loud thud. Nat got up and looked over the girl- she was close to passing out. The ref blew his whistle and held up Nat's arm in the air to signify her victory. The crowd yelled. She couldn't help but smile, this was another win on the road on to becoming a professional. Clint motioned his head to the door and she suddenly remembered they had to go find what maybe was Thor's brother Loki was. She yanked her arm from the ref and ran out of the cage. Clint was holding her bag which she grabbed and ran out to a waiting car with all the guys.

"Punch it," she said as soon as they closed the door. Tony, in the front seat revved the engine and they sped off. They were driving a SUV to fit all of them Tony and Steve in the front seats, Thor, Bruce in the captain seats and Nat and Clint in the back. There was an unusual silence in the car, it could have been in part since this was Thor's brother who was missing for 2 years; but there was something else hanging in the air. "Did I miss some or?"

"Tony has an, um interesting story." Steve replied. Tony shot him an angry and then back at Nat through the review mirror and sighed.

"I guess if she already knows about Pepper last night-" yet another angry look at Steve. "You need a follow up."


	15. Tony-Nat

ony:

Tony sat in the car thinking about what had happened in just the hours before. They had just picked up Nat and he was going to have to tell her what had happened this morning.

"Ok well, obviously I woke up first," Tony started out. He took a couple of deep breathes as he was driving. "So I didn't really know what to do. I got some breakfast and I even made her some. You know pancakes, eggs although they were pretty shitty. When she woke up she came running out looking frantic. I offered her some breakfast but she just ran up and smacked me in the face." He saw Nat in the back trying to hide a smile; yeah I'll admit it was kinda funny when he looked back at it.

"She started yelling made me how I made her drink and how she shouldn't be here, and how it was all my fault. Well you all know me so I started explaining to her what happened last night. Obviously she didn't believe me and yelled again. I asked her what she remembered and she said that the last thing she remembered was making out with me on the coach. I explained what happened and how we were both smashed and how I didn't know where she lived and that I just took the best option and just put her in my bed. And when I told her that she asked me to lay with her she started hitting me and yelling at me. I told her that I had a witness- Jarvis who she didn't even know existed.

"I told him to confirm it and he did. Plus he's a computer and therefore he can't lie. After that Pepper calmed a bit and just kinda stood there for a minute not doing anything. She took the breakfast and sat down on the couch and started eating. I thought I let her cool off and didn't go over there,"

"A first for you Stark- not going after a girl." Nat laughed.

"Ah, shut up Natasha. Anyway we sat there for about 20 minutes before I saw her crying. I walked over and tried to help her but she just yelled at me to get away. I didn't want to be rude, well at least to her so I just sat on the other coach and let her cry herself out. Then she gave me this whole rant about she promised to herself that she would never let this happen to her. Spending the night at a guy's house and getting completely drunk, being my curious self I asked why. This is where it got kinda personal and the guy already promised no to tell so you can't either." He said to Nat and she nodded in agreement.

"Well she said that her mom was a crazy teenager back in the day and when she was drunk a guy knocked her up and that was Pepper's dad. They tried to file him for rape but things were different from the way they are now and it fell through. When Pep found out the truth she promised herself that she would never let that happen to her. Even though we didn't do anything we just laid in the same bed together it really freaked her out and I couldn't help but feeling totally responsible for her freaking out. And like an idiot I just sat there. We sat there for a good 10 minutes before I went over and gave her a hug. Then after that I gave her a ride home and apologized for everything that happened, she got out of the car and all she said was that she thinks we shouldn't talk for a while…" he said with a heavy breath. The car was filled with silence yet again. "Nat, you know I meant Pep no harm right?"

"Yeah I know…" She said and then slumped back with Clint's arm around her.

Tony took a deep breath and tried to get the tightness in his chest to go away. He rarely ever got like this- emotional, raw, regretting something. He usually was a fun, peppy, sarcastic senior that everyone knew. But not a lot people knew that he would give his life for his friends. He sometimes thought he was the king of the world; he could have any girl and get anything. But other times he felt like shit. Like he doesn't deserves the awesome friends he had. He'd had been like that since the explosion in Afghanistan. He remembered the even like it was yesterday even though it was during the summer going into sophomore year.

He'd been going with his dad to an expo for the soldiers in a war zone, he had been so excited.

"What will you be showing off?" Tony asked his dad. He was eager to see what his dad mind had cooked up.

"A new weapon that will scare the shit out everyone," he said with a light tone.

"Are we going now?" Tony asked with excitement.

"I'm going to right now to get everything set up, you'll come in about 20 minutes." At that time his dad got up and walked out the door with 3 US army troops. "See you in a bit Tony." He said plainly.

"Ok sir," Tony sighed and sat on the couch. He'd knew better than to disagree or talk back to his father. His dad walked out and Tony was there alone. His mother was at home keeping everything in check. He waited there for 20 minutes reading a boring magazine when 4 troops came in to escort him to the area where his dad was.

They drove for about a mile before they abruptly stopped and the troops got out, Tony just thought it was a station check, until he heard the gunshots and the screaming. Bullets started hitting the fiberglass windows, he saw blood spot on them and the deep voices of the 3 men and the woman who escorted him. He got out of the car and scrambled to the nearest ditch where he hid praying they wouldn't find him. He was getting out his phone to call his dad, or the army or anyone when something landed a few feet from him- a grenade. Tony heard a 'ping' and then a huge blast of heat, shrapnel and a huge pain running across his chest. Next thing he remembered was when he was in a helicopter with the desert underneath him. He looked up and saw one of his friends- Cornel Rhodes, above him yelling his name. Rhodes was only about 3 years older than Tony and that's why they got along so well, Tony's dad and Rhodes worked close together so that's how they became such good friends.

"Tony! Tony! Common buddy don't you dare die on me now you bastard." He screamed in Tony's face. Tony suddenly felt his body and he screamed. It felt like there was something in his chest ripping everything inside of him. He could smell the blood and taste the residue of the explosion. His whole body felt like it was on fire but mostly his chest god it would have been less painful to just rip out his lungs. He just kept screaming until they put him under.

He woke up in the hospital the next day, or it could have been 2 days later-Tony couldn't tell. He saw his mother talking to a doctor at the end of his bed and crying with her hands over her mouth. He found out later that day that he had shrapnel in his heart and that if they did an operation then he would die. However if they left the shrapnel untouched it would also kill him but more slowly, and he would have to stay in the hospital. Either way he was screwed.

His mother took him home that day to let Tony pack so he could stay in the hospital, but Tony was too stubborn for that- he devised the arch reactor with an electromagnetic pulse that would keep the shrapnel away from his heart. He looked down at his chest and saw that it was covered with stiches and staples. But there was a good sized hole in the middle that was a perfect place for the arch. He took off the bandages and placed the arch in himself and when it was done he was proud and showed his mom.

He hit him and yelled saying that it was nearly impossible and that doing it himself could have killed him but after 5 minutes of that he kissed and hugged him non-stop. When his dad got home along with him bad news. All the 4 soldiers that took Tony were dead- three had families here in the US.

Tony felt like he had been punched in the gut- his dad was happy he was alive but not as nearly excited as his mother. But Tony thought he blamed him for the 4 deaths that the roadside terrorist killed. Howard Stark told Tony that it was one in a million chance that Rhodes' helicopter was flying over and saw the explosion and they saved Tony.

Ever since then Tony had a problem with feeling like shit sometimes and wondering why 4 good souls had to die just so a bratty rich punk kid could live.

Natasha:

Nat was surprised to hear Tony's story. She did it discreetly but she pulled out her phone and texted Pepper, one of her only best girlfriends. Clint looked over and saw what she was doing but she flashed him a look of if-you-tell-Tony-I'll-smack-you-in-the-face. He got the message and let her do her thing.

Nat: I heard about you and Tony last night.

Pep: Where'd you hear it?!

Nat: Tony…

Pep: Dammit, Nat don't tell anyone!

Nat: Pepper, it's me. I'm the queen of secrets.

Pep: Yeah, ok. That was a stupid request.

Nat: Was the making out on the couch the last thing you remember? (Nat a suspicion she wasn't let on as much as she knew).

Pep: No…

Nat: What else? Promise I won't tell Tony

Pep: I remember him putting me in the bed. I remember asking him to lay down with me. I remember him telling me that he loved me.

Nat: But he just said that you told him that you didn't remember… What the hell Pep?!

Pep: I know I know. It's horrible that I made him believe that, (Nat did know the story about Peps mom) I'm a horrible person

Nat: But why Pep? Tony really does love you!

Pep: Because I love him back ok?! Nat, I hate loving him. He's the person that I don't go after, the asshole that gets all the whore but Nat I literally can't help it. Nat looked at the text. She felt bad for Pepper. Nat had never told anyone but Pepper like Tony since last year and hated herself for it.

Nat: Pep, I'm sorry. Hopefully this will work out.

Pep: I don't Nat, even though it did freak me out that I did get drunk, just laying with him was the best thing ever. I'm so annoyed with him around but at the same time I can't stand not being around him.

Nat: Ok, well we're driving up to Harlem today and want me to say anything or do anything?

Pep: Just see if he really meant what he said, because if he did… everything is going to change.

Nat: Will do, text you back later And then Nat put up her phone. She leaned against Clint and sighed. High school was hard in itself, but when you're friends with the people Nat was with, everything was a million times harder.


	16. Golden Dragons

Thor:

Thor was pretty sure he was the most uneasy out of the whole group, for great gods he was about to (maybe) find his brother. This was hope that he didn't have for a long time, but at the same time it was apprehensive to accept it; so many times he had felt false hope and it always a letdown in the end. He sat in the car constantly twisting his hands and jiggling his leg. He kept looking out the window and saw cars driving by, Thor kept thinking of his brother's face. Would they even recognize him? Would he have tattoos? All this thinking made his head hurt and just leaned against the cool window and fell asleep.

"Thor, common we're here!" Steve shook him away. Thor woke with a startle and blinked to clear his vision.

"Thank you Steve," he grumbled and slowly got out of the car. He looked at his phone and it was about 4:45, and with a missed call from Jane. He had told her that he was going to Harlem and she offered to come, but Thor knew she had a big science test today that if she got in the top 15 scores then she would get a huge college grant from MIT, and it was at noon at school and Thor didn't want her to rush, he wanted her to focus. (Even though Thor did want her here).

He got out of the car and looked around at the rundown spray-painted buildings, there was litter everywhere in the streets, broken windows- it made Thor sad. He just wanted to help everyone in trouble here even though he knew that it wasn't possible.

"Why this particular street?" Thor asked. Why not the street over or the street behind them?

"Because this is where all the gangs' territories collide, there are 3 main ones in Harlem so we'll have to split off if we want to leave her by dusk." Steve answered. Apparently he had done his research. Thor looked at his battered friend, he had told them that he got jump and by mere coincidence Bruce got into a fight with a person with the exact same tattoo as the one Steve fought.

"I highly ill-advice that," Bruce spoke up.

"But if we don't then we'll be here all day looking and I really don't want to spend the night in Harlem." Steve argued. Thor knew he was right, if they wanted to get back home in time they needed to go their separate ways.

"Fine…" Bruce mumbled under his breath. "Still think it's a bad idea."  
"Great then," Tony smiled, he seemed back to his old annoying self. "I'm guessing Clint and Nat will go together considering they are now sleeping together." Clint gave him an angry looked that softened with his arm around Nat. "I'll go with Steve since he got beat up,"

"You should have seen the other guy," Steve smirked.

"And that leaves Bruce with Thor. Ok Mr. Research Man of Gangs, which ways do we go?" Tony turned to Steve. It was Steve who put the pieces together; he and Bruce both fought a guy with the same tattoo. It was Bruce's guy that made him realize that it was a gang, and it was Steve that researched gangs in the New York area and this was the place that had the most- so a higher chance of finding Thor's brother.

"Well there's the Flying Dragons, Black Spades and Torns. They are all very secretive and don't let out any information they don't want out. Even the cops still are having trouble figuring them out." Steve explained. "Flying Dragons are in the North part," pointed behind them. "Torns in the west, and Black Spades in the east. This is the most central spot they meet."

"Ok, so what? Look for clues for 4 hours then just meet back here?" Clint asked.

"That's the idea, everyone have their phone on just in case something goes wrong." Steve suggested.

"I feel like the freaking Scooby-Doo gang." Clint mumbled under his breath as he pulled out his phone.

"Rout row, Rlint rarton is rangry." Tony did his Scooby-Doo voice that was spot on. They all burst out in laughter in the vacant parking lot. Thor's being the loudest and most powerful and rang off the buildings. Clint's face was red and you could tell he was trying to look angry but was holding back a smile.

"Ok, so me and Tony will take the Black Spades," Steve started to speak up. "Clint and Nat take the Torns and Thor and Bruce take the Flying Dragons, so Clint and Nat that leaves you with the Torns." Steve assigned everyone their tasks- he was like their captain. They all went off in their separate directions all anxious to see what would happen.

Thor and Bruce went their own way North and kept getting weird looks from everyone around them, he guessed they didn't see a 6ft 9in giant with a 5ft 7in boy every day. Thor knew that just because he was big that didn't mean that Bruce was weak. He could hold his own with Thor when they spared. They continued to walk down the street bumping into people who looked like they were gonna hurt him if he gave them a wrong look. But every once in a while they would see a nice little boy or girl who would give them a smile, it made Thor feel good that not everyone was intimidated by his size.

After a while they started asking around about the Flying Dragons- they had to start somewhere. But not many people were willing to disclose any information they had. They were all jumpy and would shoo them off after just a couple of minutes. Finally they found an old Chinese man in a shop that was willing to talk.

"Yeah I know the group," he said in a tired voice. His face was wrinkled. "Most of the group is made of Chinese population- my grandson is involved with it. Got into it about 4 years ago when he was just 15." The man was obviously saddened by his grandson's decision.

"Do you know where we could find them?" Bruce asked.

"They usually hang around the old abandoned theater building two blocks from here," he looked down at the coffee in his hands. "If you're looking for someone you better get them out now…" it was as if the man read Thor's mind. The comment weighted down on him like cement blocks on his shoulders.

"Thank you for your time," Thor got up from the booth and ran out to the street. He wasn't going to waste any time to find Loki if he was here. He walked forcefully down the street with Bruce jogging to catch up with him.

"Now Thor, these people could be dangerous- they probably have killed people. What if can't get Loki back?" Bruce asked.

"He will come back, I will make him." And Thor meant that. He wasn't leaving until he and Loki were brothers again. Bruce sighed but didn't say anything, Thor was glad he did.

They found the old theater just where the man said, it was boarded up with spray-paint all over it with the most promenade being a Chinese Dragon with a red body with golden claws and teeth.

"Let's go," Thor said and ran to the side of the building. He couldn't see a way to get in so he went towards to the back when he was surprise to get elbowed in the face. He felt blood now pouring out of his nose when he saw a guy almost as tall as him standing there with what looked like was a crowbar in his hand. Thor got ready to fight. The guy swung but Thor ducked and kicked the guy in the back. Bruce ran up and saw that they were in trouble and got ready to fight. Thor looked around to see what he could use in a fight and by sheer luck there was an old hammer lying in the trash filled alley. He grabbed and helped Bruce who was currently boxing the guy. Thor jumped and with the hammer in his hand pounded it on the guys shoulder. There was a sickening breaking noise and the guy crumbled, but wasn't done yet. He used his fallen position to sweep the legs of Bruce who fell beside him. The guy grabbed his crowbar that was beside him and took it down on Bruce's chest who let out a cry when it connected with his ribs. Thor yelled at the stranger for hurting his friend and took the hammer and smashed it into the man's face who flung to one side. Thor grabbed the man's shirt and pushed him up against the building. His face was gashed on the side and he had a bloody mouth, Thor could smell the blood.

"WHERE IS LOKI?!" Thor demanded the bleeding stranger. All he did was spit in his face. "TELL ME!" And he shook him against the wall.

"I don't know a Loki," the man spat out. "Even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR BODY IN ONE PIECE YOU WILL TELL ME THE NAMES IN YOUR GANG!" Thor yelled in his face, he noticed Bruce behind him getting up slowly from the ground.

"If I do, we're all dead," he looked this time. Thor saw the fear in his eyes and for some reason, he liked it. He liked being able to take out his anger on someone who may know something about his brother. Everything that had been building up for 2 year came out on this stranger that Thor didn't even know.

"NO WORSE THAN WHAT I CAN DO!" Thor threw the guy against the ground where he didn't get up imminently. Thor grabbed him again and threw him to the opposite building. "I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN STRANGER! IS THERE A BOY NAMED LOKI IN YOUR GANG?!"

"No-" he coughed out. He was bleeding worse this time and had dirt on his face. "Please, there is no one named Loki. All of us are Chinese, I swear to you." He guy was pleading. Thor could tell he was telling the truth and release the boy until he was slummed against wall on the ground. Thor thought about saying sorry but he didn't. What would a simple word accomplish? Thor was angry, not just at the random guy he just beat up, not at himself for letting him snap, but at the world. He was angry at everything and everyone; he stood there with fist clenched. He could hear Bruce shuffling behind not knowing what to do. Thor grabbed the hammer that was now covered with blood and dirt and walked off, he couldn't let the assault weapon be found. He ran to the street and threw it in the sewer. Bruce followed him but was still behind him.

"Please don't tell the other's Bruce," Thor begged him with tightness in his voice.

"Yeah, don't worry big guy. No one has to know." Bruce came up and patted Thor on the back. Thor was grateful for such a great friend. The stood there with people pushing past them and not giving them a second look. Thor was glad they didn't.


	17. The Black Spades

ve:

Steve and Tony were the last to leave to go and find the gang that Steve assigned them. They walked while Tony was rambling about this new project he was doing which involved a suit that would allow him to fly and have bombs in his shoulder, but Steve was only half paying attention. His mind was going between Tony's conversation and what would happen if they did find Loki. Tony wasn't really close to him or anything but he had been over to Thor's when Loki was living there and Steve didn't really know that to think of him. Sure when Loki got comfortable around you he was a pretty ok guy, but other times Steve swore he was planning one killing everyone or something. He remembered one of the last times he ever saw Loki was a summer day when he went over to Thor's to hang out. They were in the living room when Loki came in looking heated.

"What's wrong brother?" Thor asked in concern.

"God dammit, stupid, stupid…" Loki mumbled under his breath. He had a black eye and was shaking even though it was a hot day.

"Did someone hurt you Loki, tell me and I shall punish them." Thor ran over to him.

"Just shut up Thor!" He screamed through the house. "If you haven't noticed, I am your age and can take of myself." Thor looked hurt at his rude comment. "Trust me, they will pay, I will make them all pay for what they have done." And he pushed past Thor and ran upstairs. Thor apologized to Steve and they continued to play videos games but there was a certain tension in the air for the rest of the day.

"Are you even listening to me Steve?" Tony pushed him a little interrupting Steve's flashback.

"What- oh yeah um I agree." Steve tried to pretend that he was.

"Dude I just asked you if you would test out my suit that could result in serious injury. Liar jackass." Tony laughed.

"Ok fine, I was just thinking what if we do find Loki," Steve shrugged.

"So what if we do?"

"Ok, I'm just thinking out loud here but what if Loki has changed since the last time Thor saw him? And not for the better, two years is a long time on your own." Tony thought for a minute then spoke.

"It is a long time, but if he is anything like Thor has said he is," (Tony had never really spent time with Loki unlike Steve). "Then I think he will come back, especially if Thor begs him to. It's one of those wait and see things." After they stayed silent for a while and continued to walk until Steve had to ask him something.

"So, how you dealing with Pepper?" Steve asked cautiously.

"Well not that I think it's any of your business," Tony snapped. "I'm actually kinda conflicted about it."

"Tony Stark conflicted about a girl?" Steve joked.

"Shut up jackass," he smiled. "I mean, she's the first girl that I actually really truly like and I could see myself getting married to her." He explained. Steve was surprise by Tony.

"Well that's quite a statement Tony."

"And what about you and Peggy? Can you see yourself getting married to her?" The conversation suddenly turned to Steve.

"Gee- I mean for my whole life I've been brought up with everyone teaching me that I'm going to be in the army as soon as I'm out of high school- that's what my grandpa did and my grandma had to wait for him but this is a different time, and I have no idea why I'm telling you this." Steve laughed at the end.

"I'm very easy to talk to, speaking of which we better start asking around to see if anyone knows about the Black Spades." Tony quickly changed the subject which Steve didn't mind. They walked around and started asking people if they knew anything. A few told them to screw off, a couple didn't know anything and two actually gave them something useful.

"They hang around the construction site a few streets towards the river." One woman told them, and when they asked another person they said the same thing. They started their walk over to maybe find Thor's brother.

A while later they arrived at the construction site with not a soul in site. It was about 5 so everyone that worked here was off. They ducked under the tape and searched out the area to see if they could find anyone.

"Anything?" Tony asked Steve.

"Not a thing." Steve said in disappointment, but when he looked up he saw someone looking at him. "Hey!" he called out and the figure started running with Steve following him. He ran up the unfinished building with steel poles, nail guns, and glass everywhere but that didn't stop Steve from running the guy down, thank god he was a runner. He chased him up 4 flights before he grabbed the hood on the strangers back. A few seconds later Tony came up panting.

"Let me go!" the stranger said. Steve thought he couldn't sound more than 16 years old. He pinned him down and flipped back his hood. He did look really young to Steve, maybe 14 or 15, way too young to already to be tangled up in this.

"Why'd you run?" Tony yelled in his face.

"Like I have to tell you anything!" the kid spat back.

"If you don't want to get hurt by my super soldier friend here," Tony patted Steve on the back. "Yeah you will tell us some things." Tony snarled, the kid looked a little scared now.

"Listen if I owe you any money I have it just let me…" the kid started to panic.

"We don't want you money. God why does everyone think that?!" Tony threw his hands up in anger. "We want something more valuable than money, information." Steve said behind his bitten teeth.

"Ok what I'll tell you but please let me up." The boy pleaded. Steve slowly got up and held out his hand and pulled the boy up. Steve stayed on edge just in case the kid took off again, but he didn't; he just rubbing his shoulder.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what do you want to know?" the boy spat.

"Names, is there a guy named Loki in your gang?" Tony came forward and stood in front of the guy, arms crossed. Steve knew that Tony was frightening when he got pissed, Tony was a technology geek but he didn't need a gadget to punch your lights out.

"Pssh Loki? Seriously?" the kid almost laughed, not a good idea. Tony grabbed the kid's shirt and pulled him up to his face.

"Did I also mention that you really don't want to get me pissed off?" his voice was full of rage even behind Tony's sarcastic smile. "Because unlike my friend, I don't stop when you beg for mercy." The words cut through the air like a knife.

"All I know is that he is part of the Torns. Something happened a few weeks back and now he's in trouble with them, it's just a rumor but…" he trailed off.

"Where is their hangout or whatever you call it?" Steve demanded to know more.

"It's up by the Hudson River, some old building right beside a club, I's swear that all I knows." His jersey accent was thick and full of terror. Tony finally satisfied with his answer threw the kid down and stormed off. The kid scrambled up from the ground.

"Get yourself out kid," Steve advised and walked off. He pulled out his phone and called Clint.

Steve: "Clint, where are you and Nat?"

Clint: "Uuuh, we're about 4 streets over from the Hudson, why?"

Steve: "Ok me and Tony found some… information and they said that you'll find a club beside an abandoned building and that's where you gonna find Loki. Also he isn't the leader anymore, our information said that he is a prisoner or something."

Clint: "Thanks Steve, we'll be there in about 15 minutes." And he hung up.

Steve put his phone away and ran to catch up with Tony. When he got to him he could tell Tony was not in the best of moods. Steve tried to think of something to say but nothing came out. Steve had only seen Tony like that one other time. It was late junior year when a kid was getting on Tony's nerves about what happened in Afghanistan, Tony punch the kid out of his chair and kept beating him until both Steve and Thor (who were luckily in the class) had to hold him back. Steve thought on the memory and kept walking with Tony.


	18. Torns

Clint:

Clint hung up his phone after Steve called him to tell him that he and Nat had the luck of getting the gang that they now knew Loki was in. He thought about calling Thor to get him considering it was his brother but then he decided against it because having a personal attachments cloud your judgment. Clint didn't want to get in there with Thor with them and having to leave without Loki and seeing just a broken expression plastered on Thor's face. Clint had is arms hung around Nat's neck protectively. He knew that she could kick anyone's ass including his but it was a boyfriend-ish thing to do (he guessed). Plus he didn't want anyone thinking she was there alone; anyone could tell you Natasha was beautiful. Her red hair fell just above her shoulders with curls at the end. She had kind of an old, classic Hollywood look to her and a pretty girl alone may not be the best idea- even if she could judo flip someone is they grabbed her. Clint caught himself staring at her, usually he would look away and make up some excuse about how there was something on her face, but now that they were dating he didn't have to. He could look and take in her beauty, even in the cage fighting and getting partially beat up she looked graceful doing it.

"I didn't tell you what I needed to in the car." Nat said. He looked at her full lips that always seem to be red even though she wasn't wearing lipstick.

"Hmh, what do you absolutely need to tell me?" He joked a little. He'd always come off kind of cold and serious but when he was with his friends he could just chill and kick back and be his 'sassy self' as Nat would tell him sometimes.

"I ate with Q today," she said unusually quiet for her. Clint almost stopped in his tracks. Q? He hated that guy. He'd go to Nat's matches sometimes but he'd always be there hitting on her and making sure Clint was there to see it. When Nat would ask him to come he'd make up some excuse not to go, how he'd have practice, or had to help Barney with something but most of the time it wasn't the case- he didn't go because of Q.

"Natasha… That Q guy is a totally douche." Clint sighed trying to keep the anger from his voice.

"You didn't let me finish," she said. He nodded his head for her to continue. "Ok well, he forced himself to tag along with me to brunch. So when he got there, which was awkward, we started talking and he insulted not only you, but everyone." She said slowly like every word was forcing to make her relive the moment. "So I just made him realize he was wrong." She smiled at the last part.

"Can he still walk?" Clint smiled himself. He found a weird pleasure in knowing that his girlfriend beat up a guy that was hitting on her.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing I won't be accepted back into the place." She replied. Clint let out a little laugh; god he was in love with her. Along with coming off cold, he also came off as unemotional. But really only Nat knew the way he felt about everything. He had a theory that he had conditioned himself to feel numb, to hide his emotions from the world. But Nat was his weak spot- she knew him probably better than he knew himself. He'd never loved anything like he loved Nat. All the time, every time he saw her it was just like a million fireworks going off in his chest.

Clint Barton you lovesick little bastard. He thought to himself, he tried to think in his head an explanation of why he was just lovesick all the time. It could have been because he had never been in love before, or because he finally the best thing in the world. But the one that stood out the most was that he knew that this love wasn't going to get away from him. He loved his parents and they were killed, he loved Barney but since that night their parents were killed he changed. But Nat, he wasn't going to let this slip away from him. He found his face getting hot even though the sun was setting. He found a little ally way and pulled Nat into it quickly.

"Clint Barton what are you doing-" She started saying before he planted a kiss onto her. Her lips were soft as he pulled her close not caring if they got weird looks from people passing by. When he finally let go she looked up at him with surprise in her eyes.

"I can never get used to that." He confessed. She pulled him into a hug and he accepted. It was kind of weird having this happen even though they were supposed to be on a mission to find Thor's brother. They exited the ally and continued walking towards the river. He asked around to see if anyone knew about an abandoned building beside a club but no one responded. Even though he was a New Yorker he would admit that a lot of people were rude here.

"This is why I hate people." Nat mumbled after being told to screw off by the 3rd person they tried to talk to. They had gone up and down the Hudson 2 times already in about a 5 street radius, there were 4 clubs and tons of abounded building. Too many to make a positive guess on where Loki might be. He looked at Nat to see if she came up with anything; you could practically see the gears turning in her head. They had wasted an hour just walking and talking and it was getting late and they needed to be back to Tony's car in about 45min. They were by the club named Congo for the 3rd time when Clint saw someone dash into an abandoned house, this sparked his curiosity. He quickly turned and ran into the building behind the guy, he slid the old wood door aside and crept in, he heard Nat come in just a few seconds later. They stood there for a few seconds and listen for any movement so they knew where not to go. They were rewarded with sounds of dragging feet on the ground. Clint looked around him to see what they had around them, any weapons really. Looked over to the wall and saw an old stairs, he tapped Nat on the shoulder which made her jump a bit but then she remembered it was him. He pointed to the staircase and she read his mind and nodded. They slid over and as quietly as they could went up the staircase; thank god it was made of metal so it didn't squeak as much it would have if it was made of wood.

They got to the top and looked around; they were on some type of indoor balcony overlooking the center of the room. As far as Clint could tell the balcony went around the whole room and had an old rail being the only thing that kept them from falling off the edge. Down in the middle of the room he could barely make out the figures in the dark, all the windows seemed to be boarded up. Suddenly a light switched on and eliminated the center of the room, Clint and Nat flung them against the wall and slid to the ground to avoid being seen in the shadows. Voices started to fill the room and Clint slowly crawled his way to the rail and laid on his stomach to see what was going on, Nat copied him a few seconds later. They kept themselves pressed to the ground as hard as they could. If this was the Torns, gangs usually don't take nicely to strangers.

They saw a chair in the center of the room with a person tied up in it with a bag over their head. Around them were about 10 people, all wearing black with a green bandana displayed on themselves in one way or another. The ones that were closer to the side with Clint and Nat he saw they had the same tattoo that Steve and Bruce described their attackers had, a vertical line with a triangle coming out the side.

"Torns, we meet here to discuss a rather important matter," a heavy voice suddenly filled the room. "All of you are the appointed leaders of your group in your certain area, that's why you have been called to discuss the fate of our former leader." The guy was a big white guy that used too much hair jell. "This person as you all know, came to us not long ago and quickly rose through the ranks and just a mere year ago became our leader. He was good, made the right choice, made us the most ruthless and feared gang, got rid of some very intimidating enemies," Clint didn't like the sound of that one. "Until, he decided to betray us. Not only falling in love with a girl from another gang, not only trying to skip out on us and go back to his life before us, but also killing one of our own to keep his secret and thinking he could get away with it. But let me tell you," the guy got very close to the bagged man's head. "It's not going to happen. Bring her out." A girl was suddenly thrown in the light. She looked like she had just been mugged, cloths hanging off her body, hair all messed up and even from where Clint was he could tell she had a black eye and cuts on her face. The guy ripped off the bag from the strangers head and Clint's chest tightened a bit- it was Loki. Clint barely recognized him- his black hair had grown out to his shoulder, he looked paler and just more tired. (Clint had a class with him and saw him just 2 days before he ran away) Although he looked meaner, there were visible scars on his arms that were tied behind him.

"Ryan, don't do this," Loki said to the big white guy. "I just to check on some things."

"You've been away from them for 2 years, what suddenly made you want to go back?" Ryan spat in Loki's face.

"None of your fucking business." Loki snarled back, he hadn't lost his sass in 2 years.

"I'm guessing she isn't any of our business either then?" Ryan picked up the girl by the arm. She would have been pretty if she didn't have the black eye, and her hair looked like it had been cut in random places. "Your precious little secret, we don't do anything with the other gangs, no friendships, no communication, no relationships." He threw the girl down, her hands and feet were bound and that gave Clint an uneasy feeling. He looked over at Nat who was breathing a little more heavily than usual.

"Look, if you let both of us go, you'll never see us again ever!" Loki pleaded. There was a certain pain in his voice Clint hadn't heard from anyone before.

"See but that be too simple, we are our own little government here. If you break the rules and there is no punishment then there is no order." He pulled a gun our, the air suddenly got dangerous. "And that creates chaos. So tell me Loki," Ryan spat the name like it was acid in his mouth. "Was the affair worth it?" He pointed the gun at the girl's legs and shot. The sound rang through the building, Clint suddenly understood why they chose near a club- loud noise so no one would hear it.

"Callie!" Loki screamed. It nearly tore Clint apart to hear the pain in his voice. The girl screamed and let out a cry but then just started breathing hard and trying to contain herself. The girl was strong, just like Nat. Clint could see the fresh pool of blood on the ground; the metallic smell filled the air. "YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!" Loki yelled the threat at Ryan who just smiled. Ryan just shrugged and shot Callie in both shoulders, another scream rang through the building. Clint noticed Nat was getting uneasy and ready to pounce. The girl was really crying now begging Ryan to stop. Loki was screaming; it seemed crazy to Clint that all of this was going on and as far as he could tell anyone outside was just ignoring them.

"Better do the decent things and put a dog out of their misery," Ryan sighed and put the gun to Callie's head and held it there for a second. "Don't" Clint whispered to himself, but the sickening sound of a gun rang through the building anyway. Everything was still, Loki's scream didn't even register in Clint's mind, only a high pitch ringing. These guys were crazy, they had just killed an innocent girl. He got his head together just in time to here Nat do something completely stupid. She let out a faint whimper, but that was enough to draw the attention to them.

"Whose there?" Ryan screamed and fired a shot in their direction that was only inches from Clint's face. It was enough to startle him and make him jump backwards.

"Fuck," Nat yelled out. Nat did something even crazies than before she leaped from the balcony and landed on one of the hanging lights, it swayed a bit but she didn't flinch. All the other group leaders were scrambling around- only 3 showed up with small hand guns. Clint knew he couldn't do what Nat did so he ran as fast as he could to the ground floor and started beating up guys. Since Clint didn't have the money to afford the kick-boxing lessons that Nat could she would come home and teach him, so he did everything that she taught him.

The first guy lunged at him but he was obviously not a fighter because all Clint had to do was sweep the guys legs and kick his head for the guy to pass out. The second guy was not as easy, he surprised Clint with a knee to the stomach, he backed up a bit then took a swing at the guys face and connected with his jaw. The guy swept Clint's legs and when he went down the stranger pinned him down, not his legs luckily. Clint pulled them up to his chest and pushed the guy off, got up while the guy was disoriented and rammed his head first in the wall, he slummed the moment his head contacted with the brick.

Clint turned and ran into the big area they could see from the balcony, Nat was trying to get Loki free while fighting off 3 guys. Clint looked around and found a board of wood and went up the douchebags trying to hurt his girlfriend. He got the board and wacked the guys in the back of the heads one by one, they all went down except the last one who held up his hands, he was one that had a gun. He dropped it and ran out.

"I hate it here, they're completely mental." The guy was out the door before Clint and Nat could even react. 5 down, 5 more and 2 had guns. He picked up the gun and got back to back with Nat. Clint's eyes flashed to Callie, the motionless girl on the ground now with blood surrounding her head and some other things. Clint felt like he was going to throw up. He looked at Loki who was not helping his rescue attempt at all. He saw another member advance to him with a gun out held. Clint was high on adrenaline and pulled the trigger, luckily he'd aimed right and it hit the guy right in the thigh; he guy yelled out and fell to the ground. The room was getting hot and he saw 3 guys run out. Only one was left and that was the murder- Ryan.

"Got it!" Nat yelled, Loki's hands were now free all that was left was his feet tied to the legs of the chair. As he hands were free they fell like he was dead not helping them. Luckily the feet were as tied as good so they came off but Loki did not get up when he was free. Nat stood up and got in his face. "Loki common, Thor's looking for you. Please get AH!" Nat was suddenly pulled backwards. Clint whirled around and saw she was held with an arm around her chest with a gun pointed at her head. Clint froze up, one wrong move and there would be two bodies on this floor; two loves lost. Clint's blood rose to a danger point.

"Put the gun down or I'll kill her," Ryan smiled like a sick man. "You know I'll do it." He gestured to dead Callie on the ground with her gun. Clint didn't know what to do so he looked at Nat. She looked truly afraid, her eyes were big and her body was stiff and unmoving which was very unlike her. He knew if he put the gun down there was a high chance he was going to kill her anyway. Suddenly someone pulled the gun from his grasp, he saw it was Loki. He grabbed the gun and before anyone knew what was going on Loki ran up on Ryan and shot him in the foot. Ryan cringed and yelled and loosened his grip just long enough for Nat to slip out and run over to Clint, but he couldn't take his eyes away from Loki. Loki took another shot in Ryan's shoulder, both of them just as Ryan did to Callie.

"You shouldn't have done that, wrong move to upset a mental gang leader." Loki calmly said into Ryan's eyes and shot him in the face. He guessed someone finally called the cops because sirens were in the distance.

"Loki!" Clint's body finally reacted and ran over to his friend's brother. "Dude common let's just go," Clint grabbed Loki's arm who was still gun. Loki obeyed and ran with Nat and Clint out of the building. Before they got down the street Loki ran into the club for a quick sec, Clint saw him rubbing the gun on the drinks, random people and on cloths before running out and chucking it into the river. They ran away just as the heard the splash.

Clint couldn't think of a time where he had ran faster. It was dark but the street was still full of people who cursed at them as they ran by. By some miracle they made it back to the car and everyone was there. Clint looked at Thor whose smile as wide as the Hudson, Clint didn't know if he could tell him what had happened. I guess they saw the blood on Loki's cloths because Steve started to say something that Clint didn't catch.

"Everyone in the goddamn car and drive!" Clint screamed at his friends. Everyone was startled by the command but no one questioned it. They all climbed in the car and Tony sped off. "Go somewhere, anywhere just get us away!" he yelled from the back. They were leaving Harlem and could still hear the sirens. Clint was in the back with Loki and Nat, this was the first time he ever felt Nat start shaking.


	19. Aftershock

Natasha:

Nat had never felt this scared in all her life. It surpassed the times when her mother would go in a drunken rage, pass the times when she knew she was being followed home, having a gun held to your head kinda makes everything else seem small. She replayed the scene over and over in her head. Ryan had grabbed her hair and held her at first she was going to fight back but then she felt the cold round barrel press against her temple and she froze up. Her eyes kept flashing to Callie on the ground with her brains blown out so she knew he wasn't messing around. But then Clint looked at her and she felt like the world stopped. She had stared into the one person she knew she totally loved and that may have been the last thing she saw. She was honestly thankful when Loki grabbed the gun but she didn't think that he should have killed Ryan, or did she? The guy was going to kill her so it was justice right? She didn't want to think about it, she didn't even realize she was shaking in the car until Clint pulled her closer. The car ride was about 40 minutes but it seemed like a lifetime. Tony ended up driving to his house and they went up to his down personal floor.

Everyone was on edge when they got back. Thor was obviously excited to Loki but he could tell that something was wrong with him. They all sat in silence for a while, finally Nat couldn't keep it inside her.

"I'm so sorry," was the first words spoken to Loki with everyone around. He looked up in her eyes and she could see the sadness in his eyes, like part of him was gone. She could feel the mounting tension in the room. "Here you all talk; I have to talk to Clint." She suggested and then pulled Clint into Tony's bedroom that was littered with everything from wire, to cloths, to cans, food, and CDs.

"You ok?" was the first thing Clint said, it seemed a silly question but what else could he say. She faced the door and bit down so hard she could feel the blood in her mouth. She hated crying, absolutely hated it! But she turned to Clint and when she saw his face, the face she thought was going to be the last if she was shot, the face of her best friend and now her love everything just poured out. She ran and grabbed him and started sobbing into his dark purple jacket.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped in between breathes. But why was she apologizing? For almost dying? For almost getting him killed? She didn't quit know but it was the only thing that she could think of. "I'm scared Clint, I was going to die." She couldn't stop the tears; she hadn't had a break down in about 3 years so she thought it was everything. She felt his arms go around her and pull her closer. He sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap her small frame fit perfectly into his bigger one.

"I'm sorry too," he whispered. She looked up to him in a little surprise.

"For what?" her breathes still heavy with tears.

"I just stood there; I didn't know what to do when you had that gun to your head. I thought of Callie right there and I knew he wouldn't hesitate to do that to you. But I just froze I didn't know what to do. If Loki wasn't there, you could be dead right now. I wouldn't have anyone to love." He looked down; she could see little streams of tears going down his face. Her and Clint were so close that sometimes she thought they had a developed a second sense for each other. She hugged him and he accepted it. "Promise me you won't ever have yourself almost killed again?" Clint laughed a bit in his tears and she giggled along with him. He always had humor even though they had almost just gotten killed. She absolutely loved that about him.

Thor:

Thor was still in shock that he was sitting beside Loki. His best friend missing for 2 years, hell he could have been dead for all Thor knew; but here he was sitting with Thor on Tony's black leather couch with Steve sitting across from them in a chair, with Bruce beside him leaning on the chair and in like Stark fashion, Tony was making food. Clint and Nat had gone away to talk, Thor hadn't even thanked them for finding his brother.

"Nat said, 'I'm sorry' before she left, what did she mean by that?" Steve was the first to speak up after Nat left. Loki sat there for a bit and Thor saw how much his brother changed in the 2 years he was absent. His hair was visibly longer, his eyes were darker somehow, his face looked harder and he looked skinnier and muscular at the same time.

"Well to get to that you have to know that whole story don't you?" Loki did a half smile. "Well let's see, after I left Thor and my so-called family," Thor saw how the hatred hadn't faded. "I met with the former leader of the Torns; luckily he liked me because both of our ancestors were from Norway. Ancestry is everything out there, clean blood, where you're from depends if you live or die," die hung on his lips long enough for Thor to notice. "Well, Arty, the leader took me under his wing and helped me get into the life of a gang, which is not easy I might add. So after a few months I had worked up the ranks to a mini leader for one of the groups. Our territory stretches far more than what the other ones think so we need 24 surveillance on the areas. I was on the west end then one day…" Loki took a deep breath like the words were a struggle to get out. "There was a fight, with a new member of the Golden Dragons came try to start trouble that didn't needed to be started. So one thing lead to another and he ended up dead…" He took another pause and Loki looked at Thor. Thor didn't know how to feel, his brother was involved in a murder? He honestly just felt numb, not remorse, sadness, anger just nothing. Loki closed his eyes and continued.

"Well after that Arty, was killed in a raid on our territory and that's when I rose up and became leader. Actually Ryan was supposed to be next in line but everyone thought he was too crazy, always looking for a fight even if there wasn't one. And for a year everything was going good until… Callie." Loki sighed her name; Thor saw his eyes swimming with thought of her. "Well she was a sister of a person in the Black Spades, but luck would have it we met and we sort of hit it off. We kept it secret, no phone numbers, and almost no contact during the week and only spending a maximum of an hour together, only communicating through letters we would write and put them in a false brick and hide that in a building side, we were, so careful. But then one day, a newbie in our group, Brian was his name followed me when we were meeting and he saw us. She had a tattoo of a black spade, her brother made her mind you, and he saw us and was going to tell Bryan. We caught him in the ally and begged him not to tell, we got into a scuffle and I pushed him off of me and he hit his head hard on a brick siding and he died. It was a sad thought, but we thought we had gotten away with it. But he apparently had called Bryan and he heard the whole thing through the phone. They found us within the hour and that was on Thursday." The story hung in the air and made it thick. Steve was rubbing his hands through his hair repeatedly. Bruce was tapping his foot nervously. Thor stared at the brother he once knew, he wasn't that person anymore. This Loki was tougher, sadder, this one knew his place in the world.

"Loki," Thor looked at his brother. "What happened when Natasha and Clint found you?" Loki looked to Thor with an expression Thor hadn't recognized on him. It looked like Loki was going to bash everything in sight, like he wanted the world to end but he was trying so hard to hide it.

"Well, for all of Friday they had me locked up having no idea what they did to Callie. Then they brought me out and Callie. Ryan said his whole little speech and he shot her. That's when Nat and Clint jumped in and they got me out. But," Loki rubbed the back of his head like he always did when telling a story one thing Thor did recognize from his old brother. "He grabbed Nat and was going to kill her; I wasn't going to have 2 loves killed on this night. I grabbed the gun and shot him." Tony was leaning against the fridge eating a packet of blueberries. His brother had been in involved in not one, not two but three murders? Thor's brain felt it was drowning in his thoughts and worries and what was going to happen next since they found Loki. He had originally planned to take him back to his family and they would love each other again but now he didn't think that was possible. Going day in and day out with a person who had killed two people and maybe a third and acted like nothing happened? Thor couldn't live like that; he promised he'd never try to lie after he lied to his parents about Loki running away. He looked at Loki thinking of what he was going to do now, no one else in his group was going to voluntary take him in and keep him in the house.

"Come Loki," Thor stood up. "We're going home." He ordered.

"Thor, if you think I'm going back to them-" Loki started to say but something clicked or snapped inside Thor, he couldn't tell which one but he picked up Loki by his shirt and raised him so they were face to face. Thor still had a good 4 inches on his little brother.

"WE ARE GOING BACK HOME! MY FRIENDS RISKED THEIR LIVES TO RESCUE YOU SO THAT I COULD HAVE MY BROTHER BACK AND I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU JUST WALK OUT AGAIN!" Thor roared in his face. Thor was just done with today, he had nearly killed a guy, found his brother but in the process with almost getting Natasha killed it was just overwhelming. His teeth were clenched and his fist stilled balled up in Loki's shirt. Loki looked a little startled that Thor was this tough on him. Before Loki left Thor would always made sure his brother was ok and that no one would hurt him if he was around. "We are going home, thank you all for helping me." Thor thanked his friends. Just then Nat and Clint came out of the room both with red faces. "And thank you two most of all for finding him." Thor nodded his head toward them and set Loki down and walked to the elevator and got in and waited for Loki who was lingering a bit. The black doors closed and it started its way down to ground level. Thor could tell the air was thick with awkwardness and having Kashmir playing didn't really help. Thor saw from the corner of his eye that Loki opened his mouth but closed it multiple times. Thor didn't know what he wanted to hear, but he didn't think anything would make him feel better at this point.

They walked home in silence until they got to their house and to the steps.

"Not much has changed has it?" Loki commented.

"Well, our room has just become my room," Thor said while getting his key out. "I'll go up then you go around back and go up the fire escape and I'll let you in." Thor didn't want to take the chance of anyone in his family seeing Loki, he didn't know why but he didn't. He saw Sif watching TV in the front room and he knew that even if she was asleep they wouldn't have such luck because she had always been a light sleeper. Loki nodded and ran around back, this gave Thor just a bit of anxiety. What if he just ran off again? Thor wouldn't be very surprise considering he had just yelled at him. Thor ran upstairs and opened the window and looked down and was relieved by what he saw. Loki was climbing up the fire escape almost soundlessly. When he got up he faced Thor.

"I must saw that was impressive," Thor complimented him.

"You learn a few useful things on the street brother," Loki smiled. Thor knew Loki was safe here because no one ever came in his room, why would they?

"Is it convenient in you sleep under the bed, I don't want anyone seeing you." Thor asked.

"I've slept in worse places." Loki said and got under the bed, luckily Thor had gotten a long bed so it easily hid Loki's frame. Thor threw him a pillow and a blanket and turned off the light; he got on the bed and made sure not to roll around a lot.

"Thor?" Loki said his name just before he fell asleep. He grumbled in response, he was just seconds away from falling asleep. "I'm sorry." He said and then was quiet. For what? Thor thought in his head but kept his mouth shut. He smiled silently in acceptance.


	20. Sunday

Tony:

Tony woke up unusually early on Sunday to the sun just barely picking out of the clouds. He tossed and turned but just couldn't get back to sleep so he did the only thing he knew how to do- he created. He was building a suit that would conform to everything he thought, it would just be like an extra pair of cloths; that would of course shield him from bullets and shoot mini missals not to mention that he would be able to fly. Everyone, even his father said that it was impossible and that it couldn't be done; Tony didn't believe in such limits. If you could think of it, and have the resources to build it then anything was able to be created.

He wired some things in the arm part of his suit that would ultimately be able to shoot a surge of electricity out and it would be so concentrated that it would stay on target and would not out the enemy and if he wanted to kill them. He screwed the last bolt in and moved his arm around.

"Test One, arm phasers." He said into his room. He knew Jarvis was taking not and he had a camera recording so he could work on it later. "In three, two, one." He counted down and flexed his palm and aimed at a mirror in his room. It started as a high pitch sound and then he felt a sudden push against his arm and saw a bluish white light shooting out of his palm. It hit the mirror and it automatically shattered. Tony relaxed his palm and the light seceded. He couldn't help but laugh. "One part done," he smiled. "Only about 30 others to create." He took it off and set it down in a drawer with foam to keep the weapon safe. He checked his phone and was surprised to see a text message from Natasha. Also known as Nat with an emoji of a gun and a winkey face by her name, (she had insisted on it).

Nat: You have to talk to Pepper, now Tony. Tony groaned at her command.

Tony: Not now Nat I'm in the middle of something important

Nat: If you mean working on that suit of yours that is not more important than Pepper!

Tony: Nat, god, it's just a very delicate situation. I'm just giving her some room to cool down and I'll talk to her tomorrow at school.

Nat: No, not tomorrow, now.

Tony: She probably doesn't even want to see me much less talk to me.

Nat: Tony, as her best friend I can tell you that she probably does want to talk to you. Pep never leaves anything unresolved.

Tony: Fine, fine! I'll meet up with her later.

Nat: Good, tell me how it goes. He sighed. He wasn't really the talking type, he just preferred to leave it behind him and move on. He opened a new message and texted Pepper.

Tony: Hey you want to go and get lunch somewhere later? He waited several minutes before her response.

Pepper Potts: I'm not sure that's the best idea Tony.

Tony: Please Pepper, I need to talk with you.

Pepper Potts: Ok…

Tony: Meet at the Shwarma place at 2?

Pepper Potts: Sure, that'll be fine.

Tony: Thanks. And he checked the time on his phone, 7:23. Even though he had lots of time he was still as nervous as hell.

Tony showed up at the Shwarma place a little early, 2 actually. He kept running over what he to say to get in his head. Hey um, yeah well… we kinda slept with each other but didn't do anything and I may love you so you want to go out or something. Yes Tony because that's what everyone says to the girl that they would die for. He cursed himself in his head. He just paced the restaurant over and over again with people giving him weird looks including the owner that he was close to, Pam came up to him.

"Hey Tony, you ok? You haven't eaten anything yet you look like you're about to throw up." She gave him a concern. She was like a big sister to him and would look out for him.

"Can I ask you a serious question Pam?" he was rarely ever serious to her but he need advice he knew only she could provide.

"Tony Stark being serious, that's a new one," She laughed a bit then took a good look at Tony's face and knew that he wasn't kidding. "Um, yeah, shoot." She coughed a little to cover the awkwardness.

"Ok, first if you tell anyone I'll ignore you forever," he tried to lighten the mood a bit. "Ok, so I have this friend," the 'friend' referring to himself. "Who kinda screwed this up with a girl that he really likes and doesn't want to screw it up again. What should he do if a) the girl smacks him across the face and never talks to him again or b) just ignores him altogether?"

"Well," she thought for a moment biting on the end of her pen she had in her hand as she often did. "I think your friend should just tell the girl how sorry he is, girls love nothing more than knowing a guy is willing to apologize. Also if she does smack him across the face and never talk to him again I'd say just give her space to cool down. Also if she just ignores him altogether he can do nothing but wait for her to maybe come around. Girls are complicated creatures, I'm one and I'll even admit it." She carried the words with care. Tony took her head and kissed her forehead, nothing romantic just purely a brotherly kiss. Despite being 3 years older than him he was still a good 5 inches taller than her.

"Thanks," he said. He turned to the door and his heart dropped like a cannonball in his body- Pepper was standing right there, guess she wanted to show up early to. She stood there in the doorframe with her eyes filled with tears. "Shit…" Tony mumbled as Pepper ran out the door. "No, please!" he screamed after her. He ran out the door and saw her running down the street with her strawberry blond hair flying behind her; she was easy to spot out. "Pepper!" he called out for her pleading for her stop but she didn't. They went against the current of people and kept tripping and bumping into people. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Get off of me Tony Stark!" she screamed. "You lying, selfish bastard!" People starting turning and looking at him.

"Pepper please it's not what you think," God that sounds cliché. He thought to himself. She was yanking and yelling at him and under the pressure he pulled her into the nearest ally way which probably wasn't the best idea on his part. "Pepper, look at me." She had finally stopped yanking her arm and he put her face in his palms and lifted her face. He saw how she put so much work into looking good. Her mascara was now a little smudge and her pink lips were shining in the sun. "That," he breathed still catching his breath. "Was Pam, she is basically my big sister, she was giving me advice."

"Tony just stop lying please, I can't take it anymore." She said with sadness dripping in her voice.

"I'll call her to prove it to you," Tony pulled out his phone and called Pam praying that she would pick up.

Pam: "Hello?"

Tony: "Pam, my friend here doesn't believe your basically the closest thing I have to a sibling, please prove them wrong." Tony spoke loudly since it was on speed dial.

Pam: "Yeah I am, and why did run out all of the sudden? Who was that you were chasing? Was she the one that you were asking me about?" Tony suddenly tensed at the mention of asking for advice.

Tony: "Ok thanks bye!" Tony yelled into the phone and quickly hung up with blood rushing to his face. Pepper was staring at her shoes but Tony could see the tiniest of smile on her face. "See nothing,"

"So you were asking advice about me?" she said with her voice calming down still staring at her shoes.

"Um, would it help if I said yes?" he joked rubbing the back of his head with his hand as he did when he was nervous.

"Maybe…" Pepper raised her head a little.

"Pepper Potts," he started and took a deep breath. "I love you, and I'm not willing to let you get away from me." He closed his eyes when he said it and peaked out of one. She was staring with her lips partly separated.

"I know…" she said. Those were not words he was expecting to hear. "I heard you the night of the party. And before you ask me why I didn't respond take into account we were in the same bed and how skeptical you would have been of you if you were me." Tony did think of it and he knew she was right. Suddenly she ran up to him and hugged him so hard it made him stumbled backwards. Then lips were on his and he was surprised to see that they were Peppers. Whose else would they be dumb ass? He accepted it, he pulled her closer. She wasn't drunk this time this was pure Pepper. "I love you too," She whispered into his ear after she pulled back. Tony could live in this moment forever and wouldn't miss anything else in the world.


	21. Nat-Sunday

Natasha:

Nat woke up in her second home in the arms of the most important person in her life. Suddenly everything that happened last night came back to her. Her body felt sick at the thoughts of all the blood and death they witnessed. She pressed her body closer to Clint's hoping it would make the images go away. She thought about something different what Clint said last night and how she said it back. She knew he was only pretending to be asleep but she didn't mind, less awkwardness for her. She took in his smell which was woody, like the little wooded area behind their houses, and just warm. He suddenly moved and barely opened his eyes to look at her.

"Thank god this part wasn't a dream," he smiled and barely whispered. She smiled and allowed him to hold her tighter. She usually wasn't in to all the cheesiness of a relationship when it came to people but Clint was the only acceptation. "What time is it?" he mumbled and yawned. Nat pulled out her phone and checked it and was shocked by how late they had slept in.

"Almost 1." She said. Usually by now she would be doing her workout routine already had breakfast and would be close to lunch but she didn't care today, she just wanted to enjoy her life since it was almost snatched from here not even 24 hours ago.

"God we need to get up," Clint propped himself up on one arm over Natasha, he stretched and then looked down at her. "Then again nothing important happens on Sunday." And he flopped down beside her. She let out a little laugh and took off her small jacket since it was getting a little too warm for her in the room. She still had on only her sports bra but didn't care until she caught Clint staring at her chest.

"Oh stop you've seen me in a bra before, heck I've walked through your house with nothing but a towel on before." She laughed a little.

"Yeah," he signed with a smile. "But considering we're dating now it's different." He placed his hand on her back and pulled her into a kiss. She shuttered a bit by the coldness of his fingers but they warmed up quickly. She slowly raised his shirt off and threw it beside the bed. Nat was vibrating with energy. Their make-out session got better and more aggressive as the minutes passed. After about 10 minutes they were suddenly interrupted by Barney racing down the stairs.

"Hey so you guys- JESUS CLINT WHAT THE HELL?" Barney screamed and covered his eyes over dramatically. "I have witnessed the innocence lost by my baby brother." He cried sarcastically.

"Barney for the love of Christ get out of here!" Clint yelled and threw a pillow at him. Barney laughed and ran up the stairs before the pillow could hit him. They continued to hear the roaring laughter of him upstairs and the occasional gasp for breathe.

"I hate him," Clint tried to hide his smile.

"You know you don't." Nat smiled while lying on the bed. "But I should get going I have to work at the gym and help then get home sadly."

"I don't want you going back there," Clint pouted. Nat felt a warm feeling that Clint was looking out for her, not that he didn't before but he was right, there was something different between them- a good different.

"I have to; it's my sad excuse for a home. Plus I think my dad is off later today so I want to see him." Nat sighed. She would much rather stay here with Clint and just waste the day away with each other but she knew she had to get her day started. She had to work from 2-11 then go home and attempt to do her homework.

"But Naattt…" Clint complained.

"But I have to," Nat slipped off the bed and pulled a small bag that she kept extra cloths in for when she over here. She slipped a black shirt and some running shorts and a worn sweatshirt. "Bye," she said as she scampered up the stairs.

"Adios," she heard Clint reply from the basement. She nodded at Barney as she went out the door and he winked at her; she rolled her eyes and walked out the door. She couldn't help but having a smile on her face as she walked in the gym.

After a full day of training, help coaching, monitoring games, and getting nasty looks from Q, Nat was finally on her way home when she reached into her pocket and realized she had left her phone at Clint's house. I'll just get it tomorrow. She thought. She knew Clint would just give it back to her tomorrow. She climbed her tree just as usual to get into her room and yanked on the window- locked. "Dammit" she mumbled. Her dad must have locked it; he was sweet but causing her way to much trouble. She jumped to the tree and made her way around the front of her house to get in, sadly her mom was home. She slowly opened the door and tried to run upstairs but not before running into her mom, literally.

She hit her in the back and fell down while her mom stumbled but caught herself on the stairway.

"Natasha I swear if that's you I will kill you," her mom turned around.

"Where's dad?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. She just wanted her father home to help her.

"Went out with some friends like the lil selfish bastard that he is." She snarled.

"You shut up about me, you shut the hell up." Nat stood up and faced her mother; she could smell the alcohol that surrounded her mother like her own personal cloud.

"What did you say you little bitch?" Her mom pushed up against her. Nat could see the visible tangles in her dark red hair; her make-up was smeared making her look like the monster she really was inside.

"Shut up, the only reason you're still here is because dad is too nice to throw you out. You should show him a little respect." Nat didn't try to hide the apparent anger in her voice.

"What do you know about," she gulped with drunkenness. "Respect?"

"More than you will ever know," Nat said directly into her mother's face. A fight was coming, she could tell but she wasn't going to stop it. She was sick of this bitch; she wanted this sad excuse for a mother out of her life forever.

Her mother suddenly ran toward her and grabbed Nat's hair and pinned her against the wall with her face only inches from Nat's who could clearly see the yellow of her mother's teeth.

"Respect? You're the most ungrateful little bitch out there! Never staying here with us, always going with your friends. Hell you didn't even come home last night- I saw you walking with that despicable best friend of yours, you probably got knocked up you little slut. You are nothing!" Her mother screamed in her face. Her mom bashing on her she was used to, but bashing on Clint was another thing entirely. Nat couldn't hold back her rage; she pushed her mom off of her.

"I HATE YOU! You are the worst mother, you drunk! You don't deserve anything that you have, not me, not dad. You have cheated out dad out of the life that he deserved- you deserve to go to hell." Nat screamed back. Even she- Nat herself was cheated. She was cheated out of a mother; one that would brush her hair when she was a little girl, one that wouldn't yell at her when she had friends over and one that wouldn't hit her when she accidently knocked a plate over on the ground. Nat could feel the scars on her back from when her mother got too close to her with scissors and they cut her then her mother blaming her that it was her fault.

"You little bitch!" Her mother came out her with her fist that Nat easily blocked and bashed her head on the dry wall she crumpled and laid on the ground. Nat saw her chance and was about to run when she heard a breaking of glass, she turned around to only have something stabbed in her stomach. She looked and her mother was pushing a broken beer bottle into Nat's stomach. Nat couldn't scream, she could feel each individual point piercing her skin and driving itself deeper into her flesh. Her mother smiled and pulled the bottle back. Nat held her stomach and fell to her knees with her arms clinched around her stomach feeling the blood seeping and dampening her shirt. She could smell the mixture of blood and alcohol in the air and it sickened her even more. She finally did scream but was interrupted by her mom kicking her to the side and Nat falling on the ground.

"See how weak you are to me?" her mother spat in her direction. Her pain was interrupted by more as her mother took the bottle and ran it down her back causing gashes in her back. She pain was the worst Nat had ever felt, but not just physical but also mental. Being stabbed to death by your own mother? The person who should have cared for you the most, the one who should have stitched you up, that person was now killing Nat. "I want you to burn in hell too." Were the last words Nat remembered before her mom brought the bottle on her head knocking her out.

The next time Nat woke up she was in the back of her car covered in blankets and ropes, she could tell she was on the highway by the sound of cars speeding by. Her body came to and she felt the horrible pain shoot through her body like a bullet, actually a bullet would have been less painful. She could feel herself loosing blood fast- she could feel herself dying. Then went back into her unconsciousness.

Dragging- the next thing Nat remembered. She was being dragged over something hard and bumpy until she suddenly stopped. She heard her mother's voice mumbling and tried to say something herself but her throat was so dry she couldn't talk. She heard the moving of dirt and rocks and then she was moving again into what felt like a small hole and then it hit her. My mother is burying me alive. Then her body was done, it felt done. She had no more fight, she had no more will to get out, done. She felt the dirt pile up on her one shovel full at a time; her mother placed the rocks near her feet so she couldn't move them. "Not like I loved her." Her mom said to herself and then walked away. Nat half hoped that she would turn around and come back to get her, but the footsteps got quieter and quieter until they faded and a car engine started then drove away and Nat was alone. Silent tears rolling down her eyes, she said a silent prayer to anything that would listen.

It could have been a side-effect from dying but her mind went through all the happiest times. The first time she won a kick-boxing match, meeting her group of friends at school and of course there was Clint. All the memories they had together- their first sleepover where they accidently burned the popcorn, going to his parents cabin in New Jersey, sneaking out at night and have one of their 'top secret' meetings. She remembered the first time they met- it was the first day of kindergarten like how most friendships start out. She came in looking her best and made acquaintances with a couple of the girls, but when recess came she could tell she wasn't like most of the girls.

"So what does everyone play at recess?" Nat had run up to a couple of girls she had sat with.

"Well we play hopscotch and jump rope, and the boys go over in the field and play army or whatever." A girl named Hannah answered.

"Oh that sounds fun, why don't we play?" Nat wanted so desperately wanted to play army and get dirty- she always had.

"Girls don't play that, didn't you know that?" Hannah gave her a disgusted look and went back talking with her friends. Nat felt hurt by the comment, she was always taught whatever boys could do girls could do to. She saw a small group of boys in the field acting like they were in a battle ground and Nat walked over.

"Can I play?" Nat said in a small weak voice. One boy just rolled his eyes and continued playing but another taller boy went up to her.

"You're a girl, you have to go and play with girls." He commanded her.

"No I don't," Nat fought back.

"Yes you do, those are the rules!" The boy pushed a little backwards.

"Hey Wyatt," A boy came running over. He had on a purple shirt and black pants; his hair was dirty blond and his big green eyes make him look like a rugged adventurer. (Nat knew what those looked like thanks to her dad letting her watch Indiana Jones). "She can play to, girls can do boy things just as easy as boys can do girl things." This boy defended Natasha.

"Fine…" Wyatt gave in. "But then she has to be on your team and it's Calvin and me." Wyatt set the terms.

"Deal," the boy grabbed Nat's arm and brought her over to his side. "I'm Clint Barton by the way." The boy finally introduced himself.

"Natasha Romanoff," She replied.

"How about just Nat?" Clint suggested. Nat shrugged in agreement and they played war.

Nat weakly smile at the memory of meeting her best friend. She also recalled the first time they ever said I love you, not in romantic way but just best friends. They were sitting in Nat's room doing homework when the even happened.

Nat sat on the floor with Clint as they tried to figure out Algebra 2 in their 8th grade year. Nat noticed Clint was a little twitchier than he usually was but she passed it off as him having his ADHD.

"Hey, Nat?" Clint asked while chewing on a pen.

"Mhm?" she lifted up her head. He was noticeably nervous, wringing his hands together and tapping his foot. "You ok?"

"It's just um… I love you Nat." He said quietly. She shot straight up with her eyes wide and her body tense. She had already started to develop feelings towards Clint and that little comment didn't help her at all.

"Clint, we've talked about this…" Nat started to say.

"No, not in that way- it's just, you're my best friend and I would take a bullet for you. I don't want anything to ever hurt you. That kind of love." Clint kept his head down the entire time he said it and looked up a little after. Nat just kept thinking over their relationship over the past 9 years.

"Well if it's that kind of you, then I love you too." She said back, her chest kept getting tighter and tighter during the silence. "So what you'd get for number 4?" she asked just get the awkwardness out of the room. After that day their bond seemed stronger and more understanding- the strongest Nat has ever felt with anyone, the bond that finally was too much for her to ignore.

Clint. His name kept running over and over in her head. You're going to leave him. He's going to blame himself for letting you go home. He will be nothing without you Voices clouded her head with words and predictions of what would happen to Clint when she died. THEN DON'T DIE The loudest voice screamed in her head and she knew it was right. She struggled with her feet and managed to get the rocks off of them.

Now it was just getting out of her bonds, finding out where she was on top of not letting herself die.


	22. Monday

Monday

Thor:

Thor woke up to his alarm and immediately checked under his bed for his brother. When he saw Loki he let out a sigh and looked at his brother sleeping although he did not look peaceful. His arms were crossed over his chest, with a guarded look on his face and his body tense. The sight made Thor a little sad, thinking of his brother out there all these years and forcing to be on guard even in his sleep. He prayed that those days were over.

He swung out of bed and got ready for the first day back to school since finding his brother. What would he tell everyone else? What about Jane? She was always supportive of him finding his brother but what about when she finds out that he was a murder? What would she do? Questions swirled in his head and made him lightheaded.

"See you've just grown while I was gone." Thor looked over his shoulder and saw Loki getting out from under the bed. Thor grinned and put on a black jacket over his red shirt, he had grown a lot since Loki last saw him. His hair was long enough to put in a small ponytail, he had grown at least 4 inches and his jaw had finally set in its hard square position.

"See you're charm hasn't faded brother," Thor laughed a bit, it was nice to laugh with him again.

"Has the prison changed?" Loki sat up on the bed and referred to the school.

"Still cold, disgusting food, and unfriendly people," Thor returned with a smile. "What are you planning on doing today?"

"Not go back to that place that's for sure," Loki said while flopping on the bed. Thor didn't blame him, missing two years of school and then having to go back to a school where almost everyone thinks you are a drug dealing weirdo was not the most tempting offer. "I don't know honestly; maybe go see mother and father…" Loki paused and lifted his head to see what Thor would say but Thor didn't let his emotions show themselves. He didn't know how he felt about that- sure it would cause them joy but at the same time if they ever found out the truth it could destroy them.

"Loki, I kept my promise to you- they still think you went to find you biological parents." Thor didn't use the word 'real' or 'true' because even if he was actually finding his biological parents they weren't the ones who put Loki through school, they didn't cloth him, feed him or love him.

"Thank you for that Thor, really truly thank you." Loki said. "How did they all take it?" his voice was filled with sad curiosity. Thor gripped his dresser and thought about the most painful time in his life. Loki did need to know about the sadness that he had caused.

"Who do you want to start with?" Thor was suddenly filled with bitterness, not anger but just he wanted Loki to feel guilty for leaving them. "How about with Sif who cried for 3 days and didn't go to school, or what about Ragnarok, Fandral and Hogun who blamed themselves for teasing you? They all thought it was their fault. What about mother who didn't come out of her room and thought she was a failure as a mother and tried everything to get you home? Or even father who mourned for you and couldn't look at himself because he regretted the way he treated you. And what about me Loki? I didn't go to school for a week, for a month I didn't even care what happened to me. That whole year I blamed myself for being a horrible brother, I lost you and you didn't even think about what your leaving would do to me." Thor tried to keep his voice as quiet as he could without causing any alarm, but he kept it cold and stern. He stared at his shoes not looking at Loki. "That's your task- think about your actions and what they did to your family. I don't care if you leave this house, but I trust you will come back- don't break my trust in you." Thor grabbed his backpack out of the corner of his room walked out his room and slammed the door without a second look at Loki. Sif and Hogun looked at him funny as they went down the hall towards the stairs but didn't say anything. They knew Thor had his moments when he would just yell in his room when he felt especially depressed about Loki, little did they know that Thor was actually talking to him.

He ran downstairs grabbed three protein bars and ran out the door. He couldn't face his parents right now- he only wanted to see Jane. He walked his way to school while munching on the bars and made it to school with only 5 minutes before the final bell. He sat down without looking at anyone else in the room, however Jane came over and propped herself beside him in her usual spot.

"Hey how did Saturday go? You never told me." She asked. Why did she have to be so curious- then again, he fell in love with that part of her.

"Um, I'll tell you later." Was all that Thor could manage out. Jane could obviously tell he wasn't in the mood to talk; she just opened up her mythology and stuck her nose into to. Thor didn't pay attention through the rest of the class.

As soon as class ended everyone rushed out of the room but Jane who held Thor back and waited for the teacher to leave.

"Ok, explain now!" she demanded.

"I… found him." Thor manage to speak out.

"That's great news Thor, I'm so happy for you!" She ran up and hugged him that he did not return. She pulled back and looked at him knowing that he usually loved her hugs. "What's wrong?"

"He's not the same Jane," he tried to keep his voice from cracking from the anxiety building in his chest.

"Well I wouldn't expect him to be," Jane said and Thor finally did look up at her with a confused look on his face. "I mean, he was gone for 2 years Thor, leaving his family, friends, everything he just dropped and went on his own. You don't just go through something like that and not come out a different person. Just like you're not the same person you were before Loki left. You just have to accept him for who is now, and who he will be in 5 years." Thor looked at the face that always gave him the best advice. He finally returned her hug.

"Thank you Jane," he whispered into her hair, he jumped as the bell rang for the 5 minute warning until your next class and released her. "I always loved your advice," he kissed the top of her head and with that he dashed out of the room to his next class sadden by the fact that he had no more classes with Jane. He went up 2 floors and entered his Government class that he luckily had with Clint and Steve. As soon as he walked in the door he could see Steve and Clint were talking about something serious so he went over to see what their tense body language was about.

"What's the matter friends?" Thor sat down beside Steve opposite of Clint.

"Nat's not here today," Clint fiddled with his black pen.

"And how is that a big concern, couldn't she just be sick or have something else to do? Natasha is not the most eager to go to school. Why don't you just call her?" Thor asked Clint. He noticed Steve was also acting a little twitchy.

"She left her phone at my house so I can't call her and I went over there today to pick her up since I got my bike back yesterday but she's not there- no one is." Even her mom-were the words unspoken between them. Her mom was almost always there and even if she wasn't she was nearby in bars, but never this early in the day. "I even climbed up the tree to see if she was there just sleeping in, but she wasn't there." Clint seemed nervous, like he had a gut feeling something was wrong. Steve opened his mouth to speak but then their teacher called them out.

"Are you boys having a nice time talking through the lesson?" Mr. Waver gave them an evil eye.

"No sir," Steve answered politely like he always did, Clint and Thor just turned to the board without saying a word. Thor could guess Clint didn't focus on the class either.

Clint:

Clint couldn't focus on the lesson about the secret agencies that the government had, his mind was on Nat. He had learned he had her phone just about an hour after she left when he tried to text her, he meant to give it back to her but never had the chance between picking up his bike from the shop, going grocery shopping, homework and practice; he regretted it now.

He had gone to her house to give her a ride on his newly fixed but after knocking on the door and throwing rocks at her window and her not coming he knew something was up. He silently went up her personal tree and went into her room. Most guys would take the opportunity to go through her things but he just wanted to find Nat. He dared to walk down her stairs and didn't see anyone but he did smell something strong in the house- bleach. This usually wouldn't be a problem in a normal house, but he knew Nat's mom never did laundry since she's been doing it herself since she was 10 and even if her mom did do the laundry she wouldn't have the brains to their bleach properly. The only time he could recall was when her mom spilled the bleach everywhere in their basement when he was over there once and their house smelled chemically for the next week.

However when he didn't find her or her parents he called her dad, went to voicemail since he was working most likely. But he did leave a message for him.

Hi Mr. Romanoff, I was just wondering where Natasha because she's not at your house and neither is your wife. I don't know what that means to you but I don't like the idea of that. Please if you know where Nat is please text me since I'm going to school. I just want her to be safe.

When he came to school and she still didn't arrive his mind couldn't focus on anything else except for where she was. Her phone laid heavy in his backpack and he cursed himself for not giving it to her when she left. His phone suddenly vibrated but no one heard except Steve who gave him a side look. Clint slowly slid his phone out of his deep jean pockets and quickly put it in his sleeve waiting for his opportunity to read it.

"Now please and go and discuss in your groups what secret agencies are the most dangerous to our normal lives and what secrets they may be keeping from us." And when Mr. Waver said this Clint quickly turned to Steve and Thor and they knew their normal drill when one of them had to check their phone. Thor and Steve opened their text books beside each other and would give Clint the signal if the teacher was coming behind him, Clint laid his phone on his notebook and looked who the text was from- Mr. Romanoff. Clint's heart felt like it was going to throw up. He opened the text and made sure he was taking in every word that it said:

Clint, I'm sorry I didn't back to you sooner. No, I have no idea where my wife or Natasha is. I bet they are just having a girls' day out- my wife has been getting better lately and she wants to reconnect with her. She would never hurt Nat, although I thank you for looking out for her.

Clint's body went cold. He didn't know about the abuse- he didn't know about Nat running over to his house in the middle of the night with cuts on her body, he didn't know about how she passed off bruises off as kick boxing accidents to everyone else, but Clint could see through it. But he didn't know where either of them where- she was definitely in trouble. He didn't even notice Steve and Thor giving him the signal that Mr. Waver was right behind him.

"You should be more discreet about using your phone in class Mr. Barton- I'll have your phone now." Mr. Waver stuck out his hand to make Clint give over his phone but he refused. He wasn't going to let this sad excuse for an educator order him when Nat was in trouble.

"I think not," Clint replied in a cold voice. The feeling that something was wrong in his gut was now impossible to ignore.

"Excuse me?" his teacher replied in a husky voice.

"I said no," Clint stood up and faced his teacher that was a good 3 inches shorter than him. "See you didn't know because you don't give one shit about your students but my girlfriend, Natasha Romanoff- you know her right? In your 4th period class? Well see her home life sucks but the school wouldn't know that because they just want us to graduate so they don't have to deal with us anymore. You don't care about us, you don't care that Natasha is missing and she may be in serious trouble and I'm not going to let you- an old man who doesn't give a shit about what he's teaching tell me to put away my phone. I just got a text saying that her dad doesn't know where either she or her mom is and that has me worried. So, I'm going to calmly walk out of your class and I don't care if you suspend me or expel me for standing up for something that is important to me. Screw off Mr. Waver." Clint gave a speech, and walked out of the class before the teacher could get another word out. He walked down the hall and heard feet running up behind him and saw Steve and Thor running towards him. "You guys know that if you support me on this it could cause big trouble for you guys?" Clint warned his friends.

"We know, and hey she may be your girlfriend but she's also our friend," Steve said and gestured to both him and Thor. "We're going to help you find her. Just sent out a text to the gang and got them coming on to." Steve smiled.

"Steve Rogers? Breaking the rules and texting in class, why this is a day!" Clint joked with him a bit.

"I also contacted Pepper, Darcy, Peggy, and Jane- we will all meet in the courtyard in 10 minutes and go and find Natasha." Thor added in. Clint did the math quickly in his head.

"Ok so we'll have 9 people looking for her, which should be enough to make sure we don't miss anything." Clint had hope in his heart that he prayed wasn't going to be destroyed.

They all were in their cars by 12:30. Clint was on his bike while Steve, Peggy, Pepper (who Clint was just told that she and Tony made up and now were going out just minutes prior) were all in Tony's car while Bruce, Darcy, Thor and Jane all squeezed into Bruce's craptastic car.

They all decided that they were going to split into 2 groups- Clint, Steve, Tony, Peggy and Pepper were going to go over to Nat's house to see if they could find anything that might be a clue to find her. Thor, Bruce, Darcy and Jane were going to the gym to see if Hank knew anything about her disappearance. Clint was tempted to say 'autobots role out' as they all drove out of the parking lot put decided against it because he knew if Nat was here she would have smacked him up the head. They waved as the other group drove to the gym and Clint led his group over to Nat's house. She had always protested from anyone coming over to her house because she hated it but Clint knew it was necessary. They rolled up to her house and he showed them the way into her house up the tree. After they all were in her room he explained them what to look for.

"Just anything that might suggest a location, plane receipts, maps, even dirt is ok." Clint tried to explain, hell even he didn't have an idea of what they should be looking for. They all nodded and went downstairs and looked through everything. Through the piles of papers on the counters, sticky notes by the phone, just junk everywhere in the house. The smell of bleach was still strong and burned his nose, curiosity got the best of him (like it usually does) and he went and searched for the smell.

He went down the hall until he knew he had reached the area where it had been poured. He looked around- nothing unusual. Piles of shit everywhere, a hallway mirror, an empty beer bottle, a broken one, shattered pieces of glass on the ground. This worried Clint a bit and he bent down to the floor to get a better look. He picked up the broken bottle and noticed something not normal at the end of it. It was dried and dark and he couldn't smell it over the mixture of alcohol and bleach so he licked it and almost threw up at the taste. Well it wasn't the taste itself it was what the taste reviled to him that wanted to make him throw up. He looked at the rug and noticed a huge stain and he knew it was the same thing that was on the bottle. Tony came rushing it and saw Clint on his hands and knees breathing hard.

"Hey we couldn't find anything- hey dude, what's wrong. Clint talk to me." Tony squatted down next to him. Clint felt like his throat was going to close up.

"It's blood," he could barely mumble.

"Wait- what?" Tony shook his head and leaned in closer to hear him.

"It's blood, not that old. It's blood Tony." Clint lifted up his head to look at a sickened Tony. It could have been from anything, from anytime but the pieces were forming in his mind. Blood on a bottle, plus the smell of bleach, plus Nat and her mom missing only meant one thing- Nat was hurt and her mom was responsible for it.

Clint ran outside to the fresh air and breathed in deep. He felt like the entire universe was putting pressure on his chest. His heart began to beat faster and harder his eyes began to go in and out of focus- he fell to his hands and knees on the grass in the front yard. Tony came running after him.

"Clint- Clint can you hear me? Breathe man, just breathe get you're breathing in check." Tony bent down and talked to him. "You're having a panic attack- I've had them before. It'll go away- just clear your mind man." Clint's breathing started slowing down but was still really fast. "I know they suck man- but just close out the world. Fill every part of your lungs with air and just let it out." Tony talked to Clint and he was grateful. They had a rough start in their relationship when Tony kept flirting with Nat but they've moved on since then. Clint finally got up but kept his head hung.

"I can't lose her, Tony. I can't." Clint breathed more deeply. "We have to find her."

"And we will Clint," Tony gave an encouraging smile. "I swear on my arc that we will." Tony tried to put a little humor. Clint nodded his head. Clint suddenly jumped a little when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it and was surprised by who was on the other line.

Clint: "Hello?"

Mr. Romanoff: "Hey Clint, its Ray. I just got a call from the police station saying that my wife is there. She ran into a street lamp drunk and is now there. I need you to go down there and see what happened. If you are the man my daughter says you are then you will help me out and go see what happened. She kept mumbling Natasha's name." Mr. Romanoff said in almost one breath into the phone.

Clint: "I will, what station is she at?"

Mr. Romanoff: "The one on 22nd Street. And thank you Clint- I'm glad it was you that made Natasha you're friend." And with that he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Tony asked saw the shocked looked on his face.

"Nat's dad, we need to go. Get the others and meet me down at the police station on 22nd street. Call the ones at the gym and tell them to get down there too." Clint ordered Tony as he ran over to his bike and put on his helmet.

"What the hell Clint?" Tony called after him.

"Nat's mom was just found driving drunk and taken to the police station and knows something about Nat. I have to get down there!" Clint yelled as he drove off into the street. He saw Tony run inside just as he turned the corner. He raced down the street way above the speed limit since he was about 20 minutes away and didn't want to miss any more time.

The next minutes were a blur of weaving in and out of traffic, beeping, stopping, and speeding off until he found himself at the police station. He stopped his bike, parked it and got off all in one swift movement and fell through the doors of the police station and ran up to the desk panting.

"I'm here to talk to an Amy Romanoff. She was just taken in for drunk driving," Clint panted out to the reception lady- a young, bigger but beautiful lady.

"Are you of 18 years of age?" She asked without looking up from her computer she was noisily tapping on her keyboard.

"Yes," Clint turned 18 in July.

"Are you of immediate family?" She asked again chomping on her gum.

"Might as well be," Clint said and then immediately regretted it.

"I'm sorry but if you are immediate family I cannot allow you to and get the person you came for." She sounded like it was rehearsed. Clint suddenly got frustrated.

"Look, lady," He slammed his hand on the counter and finally got the lady to look at him. "That woman in there is a monster and a drunk. She knows about her daughter- my girlfriend, and what happened to her. Her husband wanted me to come down and get her, please." Clint pleaded.

"You seem like nice boy," the lady said to him. "I'll just say you're the step son, but don't make me regret this." She said and went in the back he guessed to get Nat's mom. He was grateful for the woman's kindness. She came back a few seconds later with Nat's mom being pulled behind her. "I'll need you to fill out some forms. Her blood alcohol level was just under the limit so you're lucky." And she handed him a clipboard, he picked up a pen and sat down beside Amy and started filling it out.

"Stupid kid, goddamn kid." She mumbled. Clint's ears perked suddenly, he put the unfinished paperwork on the table beside him.

"Mrs. Romanoff, where's Natasha?" He said very direct and forcefully.

"Gone, she's not well…" She slurred her drunken words together.

"What happened? Where did you take her?" Clint said a little louder and put his hands on her shoulders to get her to look at him.

"That little… slut." She laughed. "You're never going to find her." She laughed. This woman wasn't just a drunk, she was bat-shit crazy, and she didn't care about Nat. She never did, Mr. Romanoff was blind to the fact his wife was now a monster and didn't care about anyone but herself.

"What?" Clint whispered only to her. He felt his hands tighten on her shoulders. Suddenly his friends burst in and saw him talking with Nat's mom.

"She's not coming back, you can't find her. She's gone." She giggled like a little girl. Clint didn't just snap- he broke. He was always taught as a gentleman but not to people like this horrible excuse for a woman. He threw her on the ground.

"GO ROT IN HELL YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU ARE NOT WORTH ANYTHING! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING YOU HAVE!" he screamed Nat's mom, did she even deserve that title? Mothers were supposed to be caring; this woman didn't give two shits about Natasha. Natasha's burden was more of her title. He saw two police guards running at him but he pushed past his group of friends who were all standing wide eyed and open mouth staring at him. He got on his bike and sped off. He didn't care where he was going- he didn't know what to do anymore.

He went to the only place where he could think- him and Nat's secret fort in a small patch of woods just behind their houses. Contrary to what most non-New Yorkers believe, New York City did have some trees and grass- just a little, but it was there. They had built this cruddy little fort when they were 12 and a house was being demolished so that's where they got all the wood. He was up on his perch overlooking everything he could, but it didn't give him the usual calmness that it did. He didn't know what to do, he thought of every possible scenario that could have led to this. But he knew what actually happened, not every single detail- but the general idea. Nat had come home and her and her mom had gotten into a fight where her mom pulled a broken beer bottle and hurt Natasha, then drove off and dumped her somewhere. Nat always said Clint was good at deductions. Since he had been taking some crime electives offered at the school he thought of anything that could give him a clue to where Nat's mom took her. Took her body. The words scrapped through his mind like running nails down a chalkboard- it made him shutter. But he knew Nat was alive- she was much too tough to let herself die.

He thought of the numerous times Nat had hurt herself but had refused to go get help. The time she fell out of a tree and cut a gash in her leg, they just went back to Clint's house, got some gauze and wrapped it up times where Nat had been bruised but just brushed it off as something minor. The time she broke her hand at their cabin and refused to leave to get it fixed. Her cabin. The location seemed to hold its own, could her mom have really taken her there? Nat's cabin was about an hour and a half drive from here and Clint only went there a handful of times- it was a crappy cabin with a river running in the back of it that he and Nat would play in. He thought and thought about the possibility that Nat could be there- still alive. It was his best bet; he finally pulled out his phone and saw it was blowing up with text messages from his friends.

Tony: Dude what the hell?

Steve: Clint what the hell was that? Their questioning us about you now.

Missed Call from Bruce

Pepper: Clint, where's Natasha?

He finally just called Thor, because he knew he would pick up- it rang only once before Thor picked up.

Thor: "Clint, what happened here? Why did you throw Natasha's mother down?"

Clint: "I don't have time to explain, just know that Nat's mom is insane and can't be trusted- she hurt Nat." Clint let the words sink in.

Thor: "They're questioning us one by one about you. Everyone agreed that you were just a friend from school that we really didn't know." Clint was grateful for his friends not ratting him out.

Clint: "Ok Thor, I think I know where Nat is. Leave like 4 people there to watch Nat's mom and make sure she doesn't leave and to see if she says anything helpful ok?"

Thor: "I will tell the others."

Clint: "Meet me at my house as fast as you can."

Thor: "Already out the door." And he hung up.

Clint ran back to his house and burst through the door and ran to his room without missing a running beat. He tore through anything that might help them find Nat or help them when they find her. Or her dead body. He cursed himself for letting the thoughts in his head- they almost seemed like they weren't his. He grabbed a small backpack and put in his pocket knife, a first aid kit he and his brother for some reason had (however it only contained a couple of band aids, a drop left of rubbing alcohol and gauze that was fraying everywhere), he also took a an extra jacket, a bottle of water and a picture that Nat's dad took of them at their cabin so he could use it as a location reference. He looked at the picture before stuffing it in his pocket.

They were both standing about shin deep in the river with their bathing suits on- they looked about 13 but Clint couldn't tell. He was his favorite black shorts with purple strips on the side with his hair newly cut; he had his arm around Nat. She looked dashing in in her black and red bathing suit and curved in all the right placed. She had never been a twig but she was fit, her dark brownish red hair was just below her shoulders and was visibly wet and she had on her picture smile. He was 3 inches taller than her but she never minded that. Watch over me my little bird. She would joke to him but Clint took it seriously- he was always supposed to watch over her, and he failed this time. The pain struck his chest and finally forced himself to stuff the picture in his pocket and ran out of his room and his house. He got on to his bike and readied himself for when his friends showed up. He only waited about 3 minutes until he saw Tony's car pull up the street and to his curb.

"I might now where Nat is, follow me and keep up." He yelled over the sound of his bike and the car. He saw inside was Thor, Tony, Steve and Bruce which meant they left the girls with Mrs. Romanoff. Hopefully if they just have girl to girl talk it will make her say something useful. Tony nodded and Clint revved up his bike and drove down the street with Tony on his heels. Thank god for his memory because he knew how to get to the cabin and hopefully a little over an hour wouldn't be too late for Nat.


	23. Find

_Nat had finally struggled out of her blanket after continuous blacking out, sleeping and wiggling. But now her hands and feet were tied together and she saw nothing to help her, she refused to look down and see her injuries because it would only make her dwell on them more. Her hands and feet where raw from the cold of last night, it didn't matter what season it was night was cold in New York, especially in the forest. Forest, water, river- I'm near the cabin, she concluded in her head. She had a sigh of relief to where she was now but that also came with worry. She knew the area but she didn't know what part of the forest she was in. She could be miles away from her cabin and by looking around she saw no others. "Help!" she screamed. Her throat hurt from being to dry. The sound came out high and soft, no one was going to hear it. "Help me!" she tried again but it produced the same sound. She struggled with her bonds but they just created sores on her ankles and wrists. She finally managed to move her arms under her legs so at least they were in front of her now- not a lot of more movement but it was an improvement. Her mind felt like it was swimming in fog; it was heavy, thick and caused her thoughts to crawl through her mind like syrup. Her body pulsed with pain but she could tell it was getting slower._

Clint sped through traffic and didn't care about red lights or stop signs- sure he probably had hundreds of people pissed off at him at this point but it was worth it since it was Nat's life was on the line. Tony's car never got far behind him as they took multiple highways, exists and roads to get to the road that finally lead them to Nat's cabin. He manage to cut an hour and a half into just under an hour, how he did it- he had no idea. His heart was in his stomach as he began looking at the sides of the roads for anything that might give him a clue. He pulled over to the shoulder of the road with no one coming or going besides them, Tony did the same and they walked to meet in the middle.

"From the times I've been here her cabin is up that way and to the right," he explained to Tony and he pointed. "But I know that a towns on the opposite road to the left," Well it wasn't really a town, just a few shops that allowed the people who actually lived out here some comfort so they didn't have to travel to the city for everything they needed. "And the forest stretches for miles so I don't know where Nat is," he left out the word 'body' because he wanted for everyone else to believe she was alive even though it was a slim chance. Tony was turning around when Clint gave him some advice. "Plus, don't look back in the forest for more than 75 ft. Nat's mom isn't strong enough to put her any further, send someone back to look with me also." Tony nodded his head and ran back to the car, and Bruce stepped out. Clint let out a sigh of relief since Bruce was the smallest out of the guys but it was comforting to know if something went wrong he could beat the shit out of anyone. Clint held up his hand and pointed to the right to signal Tony and he took off down the street and then went right while the car went left.

_Nat's head was bounding she could barely keep it together. She kept struggling with her hands until she had raw blisters on her wrist bleeding; she finally changed tactics and got her hands and untied her feet with her fingers starting to go numb. She finally got the knots undone and tried to stand up but imminently fell down. Her whole body felt like it was sucked of any energy she ever had. Her body started shaking a bit as she forced herself to look down at her stomach and gagged at what she saw. Her stomach was covered in drying blood with gashed in her front, she could also feel her back and gashes in them. Dirt was covering them like a fresh layer. She honestly didn't know how she got out from under it. The smell of blood was hanging over her like a cloud. She felt heavy and thick, like her body was slowly being decomposed from the inside- thoughts and movements slowed down. She struggled to crawl towards anything that might help her- she forced herself to keep going but she knew she was running out of time._

Clint was probably going 20 miles over the speed limit but he didn't care he needed to get to that cabin. He saw some other little cabins on his way there. This would be probably the best place to go if you wanted to get away from stress but right now it was causing Clint the most he had ever felt in his life. Nat could be anywhere in these miles of forest and the thought just made him angrier and angrier. His eyesight started to go red he almost missed her little blue cabin. He turned hard into the gravel driveway that almost made Bruce fly off.

"Sorry," Clint mumbled as he threw off his helmet and ran inside the house, (well after breaking down a door). It was only a two story house with a large family room on the top floor with 2 bedrooms piecing off of it and a couch. And the ground floor was just a kitchen- he searched the whole house in less than 5 minutes. He heard somewhere that you perform better when your adrenaline is basically the only thing keeping your going, Clint prayed that was true. Bruce was searching outside when Clint ran out.

"Anything?" Clint breathed out. Bruce looked down at his now muddy shoes and shook his head. Clint's hope was running out fast, he pulled out his phone and called Steve as fast as his fingers would move. Steve picked up almost imminently.

Clint: "Please tell me you have something, anything."

Clint didn't mind keeping out the desperation in his voice.

Steve: "The only thing that they said was that Nat's mom came in here about 1 in the morning and bought a crappy little shovel."

Clint's stomach dropped even further when he put the pieces together for this sick puzzle.

Clint: "She buried her alive…" he barely whispered into the phone.

Steve: "The girls called us just a minute ago telling us that her mom was mumbling about something with river."

Clint: "Oh god Steve… just get here ok? Please?" Clint was holding back hot tears now. Everything was a nightmare in hell, this whole thing.

Steve: "Be there as soon as we can." Steve hung up the phone and Bruce stared at Clint with a puzzled look on his face.

"What he say?" Bruce whimpered.

"She buried her alive Bruce, she buried Nat." Clint chocked out the words. He couldn't take it, he wanted to die. He wanted to be killed on the spot to keep him from feeling this. That was Nat's worse fear- being buried alive. He shoved the phone back in his pocket, picked up the nearest rock and chucked it as hard as he could at the cabin breaking a window. He screamed until his lungs where raw and his throat felt like it was made of sandpaper. Tears were now streaming down his face; Bruce came over and got in front of him.

"Stop it," he demanded at Clint.

"What?" Clint was surprised by this unusual act of boldness by Bruce.

"Stop it, Nat could be out there and you're here feeling sorry for yourself. IF YOU WANT TO HELP HER SO MUCH THEN GO OUT THERE AND LOOK FOR HER!" Bruce screamed in face. Clint was angry at Bruce but he knew he was right. All he did was give him a thankful nod, a pat on the shoulder and raced into the forest.

_Nat was on her knees and scooting as fast as she could. Even through the ringing in her ears she heard a scream come from somewhere and she knew it was Clint. He was here! He was looking for here! Her chest filled with abundant hope, but her body didn't react the same way. Her eyes were growing heavier by the second. "Clint!" she tried to scream but her voice had depleted even more and it was barely a normal volume. Her breathes were getting harder and harder to maintain. Sleep just a little. NO. Sleep just a second, to get your strength back. Her mind kept telling her but she couldn't… she couldn't… She saw a distant black figure whipping their head in her direction._

He saw her. Nat, on the ground covered in dirt and in the brush, if it wasn't for his 'hawk like vision' (Thor's words not his) he could have never seen her. He sprinted and jumped over branches and logs until he was with Nat and the condition she was in made his breath vanish- and not in the good way. Her face was covered in mud and dirt. Her hair was sticking together and her shirt was dirty with mud and… blood. Clint got down on his knees and looked at Nat. She was barely keeping her eyes open and removed her hand so Clint could see all the blood she had lost.

"Nat…" he threw his backpack down and took out the gauze with shaking hands and wrapped all of it around her stomach then took off his jacked and put it around her, she was shaking a bit. He picked her up but she winced as he touched her back, he felt the gashed in her back and moved his hand so he wasn't touching them. "I'm so sorry,"

"Mom…" she barely breathed.

"Yeah, I know it was your mom," he was running out of the forest towards the road.

"HELP! BRUCE!" he screamed. He could feel Nat's blood seeping into his shirt now, the thought made him sick to his stomach.

"Almost Nat, I got Tony and we're going to patch you up ok? You will finally have to go to the hospital," He tried to joke with her a little.

"Sleep," she uttered as her eyes started to close.

"No Nat, stay awake. You have to stay awake." He yelled in her face as he reached the middle of the street.

"BRUCE GODDAMIT WHERE ARE YOU!?" he yelled around him.

"Clint!" Clint turned to see Bruce running up the street and pointing to something behind Clint. Clint turned and saw it was Tony's car. He ran to the side and Thor opened the trunk for them and Clint, with Nat almost unconscious in his arms, climbed in while Bruce got in the middle seat.

"See Nat? You're safe… we're going to the hospital," Clint could feel the car gaining speed with every passing second.

"Don't… leave," she whispered out.

"I'm not, I have to protect you…" Clint could feel himself wanting to cry again but he couldn't in front of Nat- she needed the help right now. She gave a weak smile but then her head shot back and her eyes rolled to the back of her head with her gasps for breathes verbal.

"She's having a seizure," Clint screamed from the back. "FASTER TONY! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" He put Nat's head on his lap and tried to get her to come back to him. "Please Nat, don't leave- I'm not." He didn't let go of her until they pried him off when she went into surgery.


	24. After

After

Everything was complete chaos for the next week or so.

After they got to the hospital Nat went straight off into surgery trying to get all the dirt and mud from her body before it started to infect her. They determined that the seizure was caused by losing so much blood and all the stress she put on her body for trying to stay alive. She should have been technically dead after just 5 hours, she doubled that.

That whole thing was a mess. Her father came in as soon as Steve took it upon himself to call Mr. Romanoff, but it wasn't a pretty sight when he got there. Clint was about the break the guy's neck, blaming him for what happened Nat because he didn't divorce his insane wife. He gave the guy a bloody lip and a good sized bruised on his face before both Thor and Steve had to hold him back.

"YOU STAYED WITH HER, THAT'S WHY SHE HURT NAT," he screamed at Nat's father. Clint was so enraged that the girl he loved was now on an operating table and might not make it was just like the whole universe pressing on him.

"I know…" Mr. Romanoff sadly said. Clint suddenly stopped fighting and everyone looked at him. The waiting room was suddenly filled with anxious curiosity. "It is Clint. I stayed married to Amy because I thought if I didn't take care of her, who will? It was selfish for me since Nat had to deal with her most of the time; and now she might pay the price for my desperation to have my wife back. I'm just glad she had you Clint." The room filled with silence, everyone looked at everybody to see what the appropriate response was.

"I am too," Clint replied. After that he sat down in a chair and didn't look at anyone, he just kept fiddling with his hands.

What seemed like days were only a few hours when the doctor finally came out. He was covered in drying blood which made everyone seem uncomfortable.

"She's alive, but very weak," the doctor said in a monotone voice. He didn't know that he just brought the best new possible the group. "She die twice on the table, legally dead for about 14 minutes." The words felt like an ice cold breeze ran through the room- like Death himself had been in their presents.

"Thank you, is she recovering?" Steve was the only one that seemed to be capable to speak.

"Slowly, and I don't think-" he looked around the room at everyone that was there. This included Clint, Thor, Steve, Bruce, Tony, and Mr. Romanoff (the girls had to stay at the police station and take care of Mrs. Romanoff, this included taking her to a mental hospital). "Just family is allowed in right now." The doctor said and waited for the 'real family' coming forward.

"Common Clint," Mr. Romanoff said and he went up to the doctor and motioned for Clint to come with him. Clint was obviously hesitant but followed after a second or two. They both left the comfort of the warm waiting room and walked down the cold almost colorless hallway. Their footsteps echoed off the lifeless walls, both of them kept their heads down and only followed the doctor's black shoes.

When they did finally arrive to Nat's room they both gasped as they saw her condition. She was hooked up to multiple machines just to make her body function. She had a breathing mask that would fog up when she exhaled. IVs were impaled in her arms with tubes leading up to bags filled with morphine and blood. A heart monitor indicated when her heart pumped; her midsection was covered with bandages. She looked so small in the bigness of the bed, wires and tubes.

"I'll leave you all alone for a bit," the doctor slightly bowed his head and walked out leaving the speechless men in the presence of an unconscious girl.

Nat's father ran right over to sit beside her in the only chair in the room. Clint didn't, he stood there frozen looking at Nat's face which was rolled to the side with the blankest face ever, and it gave him shivers.

"You know you're the best thing that could have happened to her," her dad suddenly said in the quiet room.

"How? If she hadn't met me then she would probably be better off." Clint spat. She wouldn't have been messed up with him and his friends, she would probably have a better life, she wouldn't be hurt right now.

"Listen here Clint," he dad said in a stern but loving voice. Clint turned to him but kept his eyes on his shoes. "You were the best thing that has ever happened to her. Did anyone ever tell you how my wife turned to alcoholism?" Clint slightly shook his head. "Well before Nat met you, my wife was the assistant manager for a large and the job started getting to her, she could never have a relax moment. Then as her drinking got worse it started to affect her job and she got fired and that's when our money got tight. Was only a baby but babies still required a lot of things… Well she started blaming Nat for taking up all the money and the rest you know." Clint drunk in the words of Nat's mothers story.

"Now that I look back on it I should have gotten her help, it wasn't Nat's fault. She was just a fun little kid who didn't know anything. When I was at work and I would come home I would often find her locked away in her room begging me to not let her mommy yell at her. Thank god that's right when she started with school and could have some refuge. Clint, the first day she came in raving about how you were the nicest kid in the class. You were like her reset button every day. I'm truly glad that you accepted her; I'm glad that you were her friend and let her go over to your house, hell I'm glad she spent the night all the time. You saved her Clint." Her father chocked the words behind the obvious tears he was holding back. Clint leaned forward and gripped the end of the bed and squeezed.

"We saved each other." Her dad didn't know that Nat also had saved him. When his parents died Barney dealt with it by going to his school counselor and moving on, Clint didn't take it as well. He spun into a depression and the only little light in his life was Nat. He couldn't go on without that little light in his life which had now grown into the sun.

Nat woke up a day later. Both Clint and her dad were there enjoying some McDonalds talking about high school they both had set. (Nat's dad also went to their current high school and was the best in long jumping.) When she woke up she didn't make any noise and just looked at her dad and her best friend talking and laughing and loved the sight of it. She saw both of them munching on some burgers and some fries. She was suddenly aware of the hunger of her body and that the last meal she had eaten was a few snacks at Tony's house.

"Are you going to share?" was the first thing she spoke and made both her dad and Clint jump a little. They both just stared at her for a second and then Clint jumped out of his seat and gave her some fries. He moved his chair over by her and didn't move the rest of the time she was there.

The rest of the day was filled with visits by doctors and their friends. The girls all came in one big group and all cried when they saw Nat; even though she denied it Clint swore he saw tears in her eyes as well. After they screamed and cried for a while they told Nat about how the girls finally got enough of the story out of her mom where she was able to be convicted and then Steve had called them to let them know they had Nat and what had happened it was enough to not only arrest her mother but also enough to but to put her in a mental hospital. When telling Nat this, Clint saw something that he had rarely seen; Nat was totally relaxed. She didn't have that look where she could run off in a minute or like she had to fight someone. She looked at rest, loose shoulders, her chest wasn't raised, her arms were loose she looked just peaceful.

After the girls left all the guys came in awkwardly. Steve went over and hugged her very gently, Thor gave her a head rub while Bruce gave her a half hug and finally Tony came in with his usual snarky asshole attitude no one could live without.

"Next time don't leave your phone at your boyfriend's house when you two are getting it on." Tony smiled. Clint tensed a little bit and looked at her father who just laughed. At that moment the doctor came in.

"Mr. Romanoff can I see you in the hall real quick?" the doctor held a clipboard and glasses. They both went out in the hall and closed the door. As soon as it clicked Clint slapped Tony in the back of the head.

"Dude!" Clint tried not to smile.

"Hey, hey hey, I was totally kidding, unless you two did something…" Tony insinuated.

"Tony, just stop talking." Nat laughed as her dad back in the room with a stressed look on his face. Everyone looked at him with a worried look. "Dad?" Nat sat up in her bed. By then they had taken the tubes out but still had wired hooked on her.

"Yeah, just the bill for this whole thing… it's not gonna be hard with our regular mortgage, food and other things." He breathed out while rubbing his scruff.

"I have proposition for you Mr. Romanoff," Tony raised his hand. They turned their heads to the boy with the black shirt with a blue light underneath. "Well, it's also for you Clint. Now I know you guys don't usually accept my help but my idea is that all of you, Mr. Romanoff, Nat Clint and your brother all move into Stark Towers. Free of any pay." Nat's jaw dropped a little while Clint nearly fell over.

"Tony, that's a very big proposition, I can't accept that." Mr. Romanoff seemed to get his breath back.

"Common, I've already talked to my parents they think it's great. It'll give me some company and it will get you guys out of those horrible houses, no offence. Plus it'll give you time to pay off these extreme bills by not having to pay for mortgage or anything. And the final plus is that we will always look out for each other. Mr. Romanoff, Nat is like a sister to me and Clint you're like a brother- all I want to do is help you guys." Tony leaned against the wall and said this speech like he had rehearsed it.

Now anyone who knew Clint at all or had spent just a few hours with him knew that he wasn't a very emotional person, but Clint something did something he rarely did. He ran up to Tony and hugged him. Everyone stared as Tony returned the hug and there it was, 2 senior boys hugging it out in room.

"Thank you," Clint said into Tony's jacket.

"Ok big fellow time to let it go," Tony complained with a laugh and Clint released him. Clint didn't think Tony knew how much this was going to change his life. No more sleeping in a freezing house in the winter and unbearable heat in the summer, he didn't have to worry about lights flickering or worrying about food, he could enjoy having a house.

"Nat?" Tony turned to Nat to see her answer but she was unreadable (as usual). She looked at her dad and it was like they had their own little non-spoken language because she turned back to Tony.

"It'll be nice to not have a house that smells like alcohol and depression anymore," she smiled. Tony smiled and gave her a cautious side hug.

After Nat got out of the hospital everyone helped both her and Clint move into their new home. After Tony talked with his parents they were happy to help them; it was mostly his mother who made the decision since his father was neutral about the thought. Barney was psyched to being able to live at Stark Tower for the time that he could. He had made the decision to going the Army and was going into boot camp within 3 months.

Nat and Clint decided to occupy two floors on top of each other. Tony made sure Clint had the floor with the most windows so he could always feel like he was in the sky. Nat got her own personal gym and a first aid area so she could always patch herself up.

The only thing that Tony required of Nat and Clint was that they had to join him for dinner so that they could all talk. Tony never admitted it but he was relieved to have some people there he could actually talk to, it was almost having siblings.

One night a few weeks after that crazy weekend the whole group was at Tony's house watching a movie, they all decided to watch The Breakfast Club, just a nice lazy Saturday night. While watching the movie Tony, Pepper, Thor, and Jane all sat on the couch while Peggy sat on Steve's lap in a huge circle chair. Bruce and Darcy were on the floor not cuddling but holding hands very loosely, Nat was lying across on a couch with her head in Clint's lap since it was still ill advised to sit up or do anything that might affect her core or the stitches that ran up and down both her stomach and back.

They were all silence and motionless until the dance sequence came up, Jane got up and started dancing with the movie, it got a laugh out of everyone. She pulled Thor up who reluctantly got up and started dancing with her. Soon Peggy, Darcy, and Pepper joined in pulling the boys with them. It was only Clint and Nat sitting down until Nat struggled to get up.

"Nat-" Clint didn't want her to make her condition worse.

"Common, I'm not going to let her take anything away from me, especially having fun with my friends," Nat briefly mentioned her mother who was just recently was put in a prison mental hospital and was now serving out a 50 year sentence. She would have gotten shorter if not for Nat coming up and telling them about the abuse she had to go through for years. They also had Clint brought up to testify about the abuse and how he saw the bruises and cuts.

"Ok then…" Clint smiled and slowly helped Nat get up and they started dancing with their friends. It was a little cheesy but everyone was laughing, they dance past the sequence since Tony asked Jarvis to put on some music. All the couples were laughing and giving each other little pecks while Bruce turned bright red to Darcy who was blushing.

"Oh for fucks sake JUST KISS HER!" Tony yelled over the song and gave Bruce a little push who pumped into Darcy. Everyone could see it happen, Bruce pulled Darcy against him and they finally kissed. Weeks of dating tension finally released itself; everyone cheered and Darcy got even redder and pushed her face into Bruce's shoulder who was smiling like he had just gotten the best thing in the world.

~  
After the movie ended and everyone was just laying around laughing and talking until it was Steve who asked a serious question without meaning to.

"What do you think is going to happen when graduation comes?" he asked in a solemn voice. Everyone suddenly got quite, the room suddenly filled with thought.

"Well I'm not going to let distance going to impact my relationships with you guys," it was Nat who spoke up.

"Nat, you know that's somewhat unlikely," Bruce answered, always the rational one.

"No I'm serious," she propped herself up on her arm to look at everyone. "We've been through so much shit together that it would be a disgrace to not keep in touch with you guys. I don't care if one of you go to college across the freaking country, each one of you is important to me." Nat said her reasoning forcefully and everyone went silent.

"I've learned over the years not to argue with you, so I'm not going to fight you on this," Pepper was the first to responded and gave a meaningful smile to Nat.

"I shall not let the ending of high school be the end of talk to you my companions, I swear it." Thor agreed with Pepper. Slowly one by one they all agreed they wouldn't let the end of high school be the end of their friendship. They all ended up spending the night at Tony's house and they just enjoyed the last months of the most eventful year they had ever had.


End file.
